Mi amor por ti
by Miko86
Summary: Dos niñas se separan en el puente donde una vez iniciaron su amistad, prometiéndose que volverán a verse y que nunca se olvidarán la una a la otra. Con el paso del tiempo, se vuelven a encontrar, pero Fate es una persona fría con la que fue su mejor amiga. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que la joven rubia trate así a la joven cobriza? ¿Cómo actuará Nanoha cuando vea dicho comportamiento?
1. Prólogo

**Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Dos pequeñas niñas están hablando en el puente en el que un día se conocieron y en el que habían decidido despedirse hasta la próxima vez que se vieran. Una de ellas tenía que mudarse con su madre y hermana a Italia, donde a su madre le habían ofrecido un nuevo trabajo.

\- ¿Volveremos a vernos? –preguntaba una pequeña cobriza con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Algún día volveré. Te lo prometo. ¿Prometes no olvidarme, Nanoha? –decía una niña rubia poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amiga.

\- Te lo prometo, Fate-chan. Jamás me olvidaré de ti. Siempre te recordaré. Tú tampoco me olvidarás, ¿verdad?

\- Nunca te olvidaré, Nanoha. Cuando vuelva, estoy segura de que te reconoceré. No importa qué, pero te reconoceré. Prometo escribirte cada semana.

\- Yo también te escribiré cada semana, Fate-chan. Estaré esperando tu regreso. –dijo llorando mientras abrazaba a su rubia amiga.

\- No llores, Nanoha. –decía mientras separaba un poco a la cobriza y le retiraba las lágrimas– Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

\- ¡Fate! Es hora de irnos. –gritaba una señora peligris.

\- ¡Ya voy mamá! –se giró hacia su madre para luego mirar de nuevo a su amiga– Tengo que irme, Nanoha. Cada vez que te eche de menos diré tu nombre en voz alta. –se sonrojó la cobriza– Cuídate mucho, por favor. Y lo más importante, sé feliz. Hasta pronto, Nanoha. –dio un último abrazo a su querida amiga y se despegó lentamente sintiendo como perdía la calidez que aquella niña cobriza siempre le dio.

\- Hasta pronto, Fate-chan. Cuídate tú también y sé muy feliz allí. –decía la cobriza con una sonrisa mientras lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro– Te esperaré...


	2. ¿Amigas?

**Capítulo 1: "¿Amigas?"**

\- ¡Mamá! –gritaba una niña rubia con ojos bicolor– Encontré esta foto. Ésta eres tú, ¿verdad? –le mostraba la foto a su madre señalando a una pequeña cobriza– ¿Quién es la otra niña?

\- Fate-chan… –dijo tomando la foto entre sus manos y abrazándola mientras sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer– ¿Dónde estás? –se preguntó a sí misma mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

\- ¿Mamá? No llores. –abrazó la pequeña a su madre.

\- Lo siento Vivio. –le sonrió aún con lágrimas en sus ojos– Ella es Fate-chan, mi mejor amiga. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo y sé de ella. La echo mucho de menos. –dijo cargando a su hija– Ahora, vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Las dos cogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la escuela donde la cobriza es profesora de educación primaria y su hija, Vivio, es alumna. La cobriza se despidió de su hija y se dirigió a la sala de profesores.

\- Buenos días, Yuuno-kun. –sonrió la cobriza a un rubio de ojos esmeraldas– ¿A qué se debe tanto revuelo?

\- Buenos días, Nanoha. –le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla– Hayate ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que esperáramos aquí, que tiene algo que decirnos.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más cuando entraron en la sala la subdirectora y directora.

\- Buenos días a todos. A lo largo del día de hoy se unirá a nuestro equipo una nueva profesora de educación física. Personalmente, la conozco desde que estudiábamos en la universidad. Era la corredora más rápida, y, de hecho, lo sigue siendo. Ningún alumno fue capaz de romper su récord. Algunos de vosotros ya la conocéis también. Espero que os llevéis bien, aunque sé que será algo difícil… –se rascaba la nuca la pelirosa subdirectora.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que será difícil que nos llevemos bien? –preguntaba la cobriza.

\- Signum, no exageres… Vas a asustar a todos los profesores… –se reía nerviosa una castaña directora– A lo que se refiere es a que no suele ser muy habladora…

\- No confía en nadie. –dijo una pelimorada profesora.

\- Es una persona solitaria desde hace años… –concluyó Signum por Hayate y Ginga.

\- ¡Signum! ¡Ginga! –exclamó Hayate– Por favor, tened un poco de paciencia con ella. –suplicó.

Sonó la campana anunciando el comienzo de las clases, por lo que cada profesor se dirigió a su salón.

\- Nanoha-chan. –llamó la castaña directora a la cobriza.

\- ¿Sí, Hayate-chan?

\- Verás… Con respecto a la nueva profesora… –se rascó la nuca– debes saber que ella ya no es quien tú crees. Ha cambiado mucho. Te ruego que no reacciones alegremente. Mantén las distancias.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Hayate-chan? ¿La conozco? ¿Quién es? –preguntaba la cobriza confundida.

\- Ya lo entenderás. Tú solo recuerda lo que te acabo de decir. Ahora ve, tus alumnos te esperan.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta que la campana anunció la hora del almuerzo. Los alumnos corrían de un lado para otro por los pasillos y había muchos murmullos. Una niña rubia con ojos bicolor corría hacia la profesora cobriza.

\- ¡Mamá! –decía mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¡Vivio! Hola. ¿A dónde vas corriendo? –le sonrió tiernamente.

\- Venía a buscarte. –le sonrió– ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento? Quiero que veas a alguien… –tomó la mano de su madre y la jaló arrastrándola con ella.

\- ¡Vivio espera! ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A quién quieres que vea?

Se dirigieron hacia la pista de entrenamientos donde había muchos alumnos mirando a dos personas que estaban corriendo. La cobriza se acercó a la pista donde se encontraba Yuuno, su novio.

\- Yuuno-kun, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- Nanoha... Hola Vivio. –sonrió el rubio a la pequeña– Signum quería competir con la nueva profesora para comprobar cuánto había mejorado esa rubia… –dijo molesto.

\- Ya veo… –dirigió la mirada hacia la pista y entonces la vio– No puede ser… –decía mientras abría los ojos como platos.

\- Es la niña de la foto, ¿verdad mamá? –preguntaba la pequeña con alegría dando saltitos mientras que su madre estaba sin palabras.

Signum y la nueva profesora dieron un par de vueltas a la pista de entrenamiento, y sin mucho esfuerzo, la rubia profesora ganó a la pelirosa, quien al finalizar se tumbó en el suelo. La rubia se acercó a la subdirectora.

\- Testarossa… Te vuelves más rápida cada día… –la rubia ofreció su mano y Signum la aceptó– Me alegro de verte.

\- Gracias… Signum –sonrió.

Tras aquella demostración, las dos se dirigieron hacia la sala de profesores ante la atenta mirada de todos los allí presentes. Todas las miradas fueron indiferentes para la rubia, excepto una… unos ojos color lavanda la miraban con sorpresa y lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Fa-Fate-chan… –susurró mientras observaba esos ojos borgoña que siempre adoró ver y que ahora estaban sin brillo, tristes.

Todos los alumnos se dispersaron para tomar su almuerzo mientras hablaban de lo rápida y guapa que era la nueva profesora. Vivio volvió con sus amigas y comieron juntas mientras que Nanoha y Yuuno volvían a la sala de profesores. Cuando llegaron a ésta, Fate no estaba. La cobriza estuvo durante la hora del almuerzo ausente y buscando con la mirada a esa rubia mujer que había sido su mejor amiga y que había extrañado tanto. Terminó la hora del almuerzo y no la encontró. Yuuno se empezó a molestar porque Nanoha no le prestó atención mientras comían. Él sabía que el regreso de la rubia haría que la cobriza pasara más tiempo con ella y no con él, como había pasado siempre desde que se conocieron. Todos los profesores se fueron a sus aulas para dar las siguientes clases.

\- Bien chicos, prestadme atención. Hoy haremos un circuito donde practicaremos algunos deportes. Éstos serán: baloncesto, tenis, volleyball y lacrosse. No penséis que solo se me da bien correr… prácticamente se me dan bien todos los deportes. –sonrió– Al principio haré unas demostraciones de lo que quiero que hagáis y después haréis grupos para que practiquéis. Mi único consejo es que disfrutéis jugando. A vuestra edad simplemente tenéis que divertiros jugando y aprendiendo. ¿Listos?

\- ¡Sí! –gritaron los alumnos al unísono.

Fate explicó a sus alumnos las nociones básicas sobre los cuatro deportes e hizo varias demostraciones. Una vez explicado y demostrado todo, los alumnos hicieron 4 grupos y durante 15 minutos practicaron cada deporte. Al finalizar la clase, todos los alumnos, salvo una niña de ojos bicolor, se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse e irse a casa. La pequeña que se quedó para hablar con la profesora quería pedirle consejos para volverse más rápida. Ambas se sentaron en el césped.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para correr más rápido, Fate-sensei? Yo soy muy lenta, siempre me quedo atrás y/o tropiezo y siempre acabo cayendo al suelo. –decía la pequeña con lágrimas en sus ojos– Quiero llegar a ser tan rápida como usted. No quiero que se rían más de mí. ¿Qué hizo para conseguirlo?

\- Lo único que puedes hacer es esforzarte cada día hasta que consigas tu meta. No te sientas mal por no ser rápida, ni mucho menos debes de decir que eres torpe. Como os he dicho antes, tenéis que disfrutar cuando hacéis deporte. Si os divertís, mejorareis sin daros cuenta. La clave está en divertirse. –le sonrió– En cuanto a mí… no puedo contártelo, Vivio… –su mirada se volvió fría y triste y se puso de pie junto a su alumna– Ahora ve, seguro que te están esperando. El próximo día te daré algún consejo. –se agachó y acarició la cabeza de su alumna– Hasta mañana. –se dio media vuelta y se encontró a una cobriza que las miraba curiosa.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería saber porqué no estabas esperándome en la entrada. –miró a su hija y le sonrió dulcemente– Ve a cambiarte. Enseguida voy, ¿sí? –la pequeña asintió.

\- Hasta mañana, Fate-sensei. –dijo la pequeña alegre.

\- Hasta mañana, Vivio. –le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una vez que la pequeña se fue, dirigió su mirada a la cobriza quien la miraba profundamente a los ojos.

\- Siento que Vivio se haya retrasado… ella tenía algunas dudas.

\- Lo sé. Lo he escuchado todo. –se quedaron mirando por un breve momento– Me alegro de verte, Fate.

\- Hasta mañana, Takamachi-san. –y se marchó dejando a la cobriza descolocada ante su indiferencia.

\- ¡Espera! –dijo la cobriza, pero la rubia siguió su camino.

Nanoha regresó junto a Vivio a casa, donde la pequeña tomó un baño e hizo todas sus tareas mientras su madre hacía la cena. Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Yuuno fue a casa de su novia para cenar todos juntos. Nanoha lo recibió con un beso y Vivio solo le dijo hola. A la pequeña no le caía bien, aunque tratara bien a su madre. A ella siempre la odió. Su madre no sabía nada sobre el trato que recibía por parte del rubio, pero su madre parecía feliz, así que haría un esfuerzo por ella. Por suerte para la pequeña, a pesar de que son novios desde la universidad, no se han casado ni están viviendo juntos. Mientras cenaban, hablaron tranquilamente sobre el día en la escuela, ya que cuando estaba su madre delante, el rubio la trataba como si fuera su hija.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy en la escuela, Vivio? –le preguntaba Yuuno.

\- Bien. Hoy hemos tenido clases con Fate-sensei. Nos hemos divertido mucho. Hemos practicado cuatro deportes. Ella nos dijo que quería que disfrutáramos jugando, que eso era lo importante. Le he preguntado varias cosas, pero… –bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Pero…? –animó a continuar el rubio.

\- Pero no me respondió. Dijo que no podía decírmelo… Después de eso, su mirada cambió. Se volvió fría… –dijo con tristeza.

\- Vivio. –la llamó Yuuno– No puedes meterte en la vida de los profesores. –dijo el rubio– Son tus profesores, no tus amigos. –la niña bajó la mirada.

Terminaron de cenar y Vivio fue a prepararse para dormir. Yuuno quiso quedarse con ambas a dormir, aunque lo que realmente quería era hacer suya a la cobriza, pero Nanoha le pidió que se fuera porque se encontraba cansada. Pero lo que realmente pensaba era que no estaba segura de si él era la persona adecuada y si sentía por él amor o cariño. A pesar de llevar tiempo con él, no era capaz de llenar el vacío que sentía desde hacía años. Cuando Yuuno se marchó, Nanoha fue a la habitación de su hija para darle las buenas noches.

\- Mamá… Yo… no puedo evitarlo… quiero ayudarla… –bajó su cabeza– Esa mirada es la misma que yo tenía antes de que me encontraras y salvaras.

\- Vivio… lo sé, pero lo que ha dicho Yuuno-kun es cierto. Es tu profesora, cielo. –la pequeña bajó la mirada y se entristeció– Déjamelo a mí –la pequeña miró a su madre con una sonrisa y recibió un guiño.

\- Gracias, mamá. –dijo alegre la pequeña dando un abrazo a su madre– Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Vivio.

\- Mamá…

\- ¿Sí, Vivio?

\- Espero que puedas recuperar a tu mejor amiga…

-Yo también lo espero Vivio. Ahora a dormir. –dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hija y salió cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de la pequeña– Yo también lo espero, yo también… –susurró.

La cobriza se fue a su habitación, y antes de acostarse, miró por la ventana y recordó esa mirada fría y vacía que se encontró al ver a Fate. _"¿dónde has estado tanto tiempo? ¿por qué no me escribiste? ¿por qué tienes esa mirada? ¿por qué estás triste? ¿qué es lo que te hace ser así? ¿por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? ¿no te alegras?" –se preguntaba_. Tras admirar un poco más por la ventana, se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano, como siempre, y preparó el desayuno para su hija y ella. La pequeña se levantó no mucho más tarde que su madre, se alistó y fue al comedor donde ya la esperaba el plato sobre la mesa. Desayunaron, recogieron y se marcharon a la escuela. Por el camino hablaron tranquilamente hasta que se encontraron a Yuuno en el cruce de todos los días. Yuuno le dio un beso a su novia y la tomó de la mano hasta llegar a la escuela. Al llegar, Vivio se dirigió a su salón mientras que su madre y el rubio entraron en la sala de profesores donde había varios hablando de la nueva profesora. Nanoha frunció el ceño al escuchar cómo los profesores criticaban el carácter de la joven rubia. Es cierto que Fate tenía un carácter bastante difícil de entender. Como dijo Signum, no hacía amistad con ninguno de los presentes, pero eso no significa que sea mala persona. La cobriza sabía muy bien que algo tuvo que pasar para que Fate actúe así. Ellas se conocían desde que eran pequeñas. Eran muy buenas amigas, pero se tuvo que mudar junto a su madre y hermana. Estuvieron dos años enviándose cartas, pero, de la noche a la mañana, Fate simplemente desapareció. Nunca más supo de ella. Sonó la campana haciéndola salir de su trance para dirigirse a su salón, al igual que el resto de profesores. El día transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que llegó la hora de educación física.

\- Bien. Hoy vamos a correr un poco. Se acerca el festival deportivo, por lo que nos esforzaremos al máximo. De uno en uno vais a dar una vuelta completa a la pista. Yo tomaré nota de vuestros tiempos. Cuando acabéis de dar la vuelta, iréis al gimnasio y jugaréis a baloncesto hasta que yo llegue. Bien, empecemos. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Tras ofrecerse el primer voluntario, uno a uno corrieron dando una vuelta completa y la rubia tomó nota de sus tiempos. Ya sólo quedaba por correr Vivio.

\- Vivio. Es tu turno.

\- Pero Fate-sensei… –dijo la niña en un susurro.

\- Vivio. No hay nadie. No se van a reír de ti. Recuerda lo que te dije, tienes que divertirte. Venga, ponte en la marca y prepárate.

\- Sí, sensei. –la joven Takamachi se puso en la marca y se preparó para dar la vuelta a la pista.

\- ¿Preparada? ¿lista? ¡Ya!

La chica empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando llevaba media vuelta, se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo. La profesora corrió hacia ella.

\- Vivio, ¿estás bien? –la profesora no recibió respuesta– ¿Vivio? –escuchó unos sollozos– Vivio… no llores pequeña. –acarició su cabeza– Vamos, levántate. Haremos una cosa. Quedan unos minutos para que termine la clase. Espérame ahí sentada en el césped, vuelvo enseguida. –la pequeña asintió y se sentó en el césped mientras esperaba a su profesora– Bien, Vivio, ya estoy aquí. –Fate se sentó junto a ella– Tus compañeros se han ido a cambiarse y se irán a casa. Nosotras tenemos aún un poco de tiempo antes de que tu mamá venga a buscarte, así que levanta. Aquí empezarán tus clases extras. –le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Clases extras? –preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Sí, eso es. Quieres correr más, ¿no? –Vivio asintió– Pues levanta, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. –la pequeña se levantó sonriente– Bien, vamos a jugar. –se levantó su profesora también– Lo que tendrás que hacer será atraparme. No mires a tus pies, mírame a mí y persígueme.

La chica con una sonrisa empezó a correr tras su profesora para intentar atraparla. Fate, dejó que la atrapara un par de veces para que viera que era divertido y la motivara a seguir intentándolo.

\- Muy bien, Vivio. Me has atrapado. –decía con una sonrisa– Ahora, otra vez. Esta vez no te lo pondré tan fácil.

Nuevamente, Vivio comenzó a correr tras su profesora, pero como ésta le dijo, esta vez no se lo pondría fácil, aun así, la pequeña corría con todas sus fuerzas para conseguirlo, pero a la vez que se esforzaba sentía que se estaba divirtiendo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Durante el tiempo que estuvo corriendo, no se tropezó ni cayó ni una vez. Se estaba divirtiendo tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que su madre apareció, aunque ella no lo notó. Fate, al ver a Nanoha, tropezó y cayó de espaldas, acto que aprovechó la pequeña para alcanzarla.

\- ¡La atrapé de nuevo, Fate-sensei! –exclamaba con alegría mientras daba saltitos.

\- Sí, lo hiciste. Y tú no caíste ni una vez ni tampoco tropezaste. ¿Te divertiste? –le preguntó acariciando su cabeza.

\- ¡Sí! Me he divertido mucho. Muchas gracias. Por fin creo que lo entendí. –dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Bien. Ahora ve con tu madre, dile que antes de irte tienes que dar una vuelta a la pista. –señaló con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba una cobriza con los brazos cruzados y mirándolas fijamente.

La pequeña corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

\- Ve a cambiarte. Hablaremos en casa. –le dijo su madre.

\- Mamá, antes de irnos tengo que dar una vuelta completa a la pista. He sido la única de clase que no la ha dado. ¿Puedes esperar un momento?

\- Sólo si puedo estar en la pista con vosotras. –la pequeña asintió feliz.

Ambas se dirigieron a la pista de entrenamiento donde la rubia profesora ya se encontraba preparada para cronometrar a su alumna. Su madre se colocó junto a Fate y Vivio se puso en la señal de salida.

\- Bien Vivio. Allá vamos. ¿Preparada? ¿Lista? ¡Ya!

La joven Takamachi empezó a correr con todas sus ganas mientras una sonrisa asomaba de sus labios. Su madre la animaba. Terminó la carrera y se dirigió a los brazos de su madre quien la abrazó muy fuerte.

\- Lo hiciste, Vivio. –le dijo su profesora mientras le acariciaba su cabeza– Ahora ya sabes cómo lo tienes que hacer.

\- ¡Sí! Gracias, Fate-sensei. –decía alegre y sin evitarlo le dio un corto abrazo que hizo que su profesora se sorprendiera y se tensara– Mamá, iré a cambiarme. No tardo.

Vivio fue a cambiarse mientras Nanoha se quedó con Fate.

\- Gracias, Fate. –la rubia no dijo nada– Es la primera vez que no tropieza y cae. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía reír mientras corría.

\- Mi misión es mostrar a los niños que el deporte es divertido. Muchos son forzados a hacer cosas que no quieren… –puso nuevamente la mirada vacía y fría– Yo no he hecho nada, sólo le he mostrado cómo lo tiene que hacer. Vivio es una niña lista y cariñosa. –le sonrió– Adiós.

\- Fate-chan ¡espera! –la tomó del brazo– Por favor, permíteme hablar un momento contigo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

* * *

 ** _Iré actualizando cada semana. Por motivos de trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo, pero, yo siempre termino mis historias._** _**De momento, os dejo con el prólogo y el primer capítulo :)**_

 _ **Espero que os guste tanto como las anteriores.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leerme.**_


	3. Conocerte de nuevo

**Capítulo 2: "Conocerte de nuevo"**

Hace unas semanas que Vivio no se caía ni tropezaba con sus pies mientras hacía deporte. Ahora siempre hacía ejercicio cada vez que tenía tiempo libre. Ya era fin de semana y Vivio quería salir a jugar con su madre al parque, pero ella tenía planes con Yuuno, por lo que la pequeña decidió pedirle a sus tías Signum y Hayate que fueran con ella al parque.

Nanoha se duchó y alistó para la ocasión para salir con Yuuno a un restaurante por su aniversario. Hayate fue a recoger a la pequeña y se la llevó al parque donde, para la sorpresa de la joven Takamachi, la esperaban Signum y Fate. Ésta, al verlas, salió corriendo para su profesora y le dio un abrazo.

\- ¡Fate-sensei! –la llamó alegremente.

\- Hola, Vivio. –le acarició la cabeza– ¿Quieres jugar un rato conmigo a la pelota?

\- ¡Sí! –exclamó sonriendo.

Las dos se fueron a jugar a la pista de baloncesto. Un rato más tarde, se unieron a ellas Signum y Hayate, quienes aprovecharon para acariciarse cada vez que una intentaba quitarle la pelota a la otra. Hayate, como siempre, le guiñaba un ojo o le daba un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hacía ruborizar a la pelirosa y ponerla nerviosa. Estuvieron jugando hasta la hora de la cena. Después, las cuatro fueron a una hamburguesería donde las dos rubias disfrutaron de su hamburguesa. Signum y Hayate se miraron y sonrieron al ver lo parecidas que eran ambas. Tras eso, las cuatro se fueron dirección a la residencia Takamachi. Vivio estaba cansada y tenía sueño, por lo que Fate la cargó a su espalda donde la pequeña se quedó dormida. Al llegar a su casa, Hayate acompañó a Fate a la habitación de la niña, donde la rubia la colocó en la cama y la cobijó. Al volver al salón, Fate se despidió de Hayate y Signum y se marchó. Al llegar al portal, se encontró con Yuuno y Nanoha. El rubio, al ver a Fate, besó con pasión a la cobriza. Ésta, ante el gesto de su novio, lo separó bruscamente.

\- Yuuno-kun, ¿qué haces? –preguntaba la cobriza enfadada.

\- Takamachi, Scrya. Buenas noches. –saludó la rubia al pasar por su lado.

\- Buenas noches, Testarossa. –dijo el rubio mientras sonreía de lado.

\- ¿Fa…Fate-chan? –la cobriza abrió los ojos como platos– ¡Yuuno-kun! –lo llamó enfadada– No vuelvas a hacer eso.

\- Lo siento, Nanoha, pero estoy tan enamorado de ti que no lo pude evitar. –le sonrió.

\- Es hora de que entre, Yuuno-kun. Gracias por lo de hoy. Adiós. –dijo amablemente y entró en casa sin darle oportunidad al rubio a decir o hacer algo– Hola chicas. He visto salir a Fate-chan… ¿qué hacía ella aquí?

\- Pues, hemos estado las cuatro juntas en el parque. Hemos estado toda la tarde jugando. Fue muy divertido. Al principio, solo jugaron Vivio y Fate-chan mientras que Signum y yo disfrutábamos de lo lindo del espectáculo. Es una lástima que tuvieras que salir con el hurón de Yuuno… Vivio la aprecia de verdad y parece que Fate-chan a ella. Tu hija ha acabado tan cansada que se quedó dormida por el camino y Fate-chan la trajo cargada en su espalda.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? –preguntaba incrédula.

\- Deberías pasar más tiempo con tu hija, Takamachi. –decía la pelirosa.

\- Nosotras ya nos vamos, Nanoha-chan. Que descanses. –decía la castaña mientras jalaba del brazo a su pelirosa novia.

\- Hayate-chan, ¡espera! ¿Cuándo me dirás lo que le pasa a Fate-chan? ¿Por qué actúa así conmigo?

\- No sé de qué hablas, Nanoha-chan.

\- No te hagas la tonta, Hayate-chan. Sé que habéis seguido siendo amigas desde que se marchó. Nunca habéis perdido el contacto. ¿Me equivoco? –decía seria.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Por qué contigo sí y conmigo no? ¿Por qué dejó de escribirme, Hayate-chan? ¿Por qué es tan fría conmigo?

\- Te dije que no es la misma.

\- Respóndeme, Hayate-chan. Tú sabes la verdad. Sabes qué es lo que le ha pasado para que esté así. Con solo mirarla se me congela el corazón. Tiene una mirada triste y vacía que hace que me duela el pecho, que sienta un dolor horrible. Y no me digas que no es la misma porque contigo sí lo es.

\- Lo siento, Nanoha-chan. Tengo que pensar si soy yo quien debo decírtelo. –tomó a Signum de la mano y se marcharon a casa– ¿Sabes amor? Me encanta cuando te pones seria y miras por el bienestar de Vivio, pero es Nanoha-chan quien tiene que darse cuenta de eso. –decía la castaña a la pelirosa.

\- Hayate…

\- Me encanta cuando pronuncias mi nombre. Ahora, date prisa, quiero llegar rápido a casa. Tengo ganas de… –se acercó a la oreja de la pelirosa y le dio un suave mordisco.

La pelirosa entrelazó sus dedos con los de la castaña y corrieron hasta su casa. No les dio tiempo de entrar en la casa cuando ya se estaban besando con pasión en la puerta. Como pudieron abrieron la puerta y se fueron directamente a su habitación para tener una noche maravillosa, llena de pasión, amor y lujuria.

Por otro lado, Fate se fue al bar donde trabajaba para conseguir un salario extra para hacer frente a los gastos que tenía. Las horas se hicieron eternas y los clientes ya se estaban poniendo pesados intentando tocar partes de su cuerpo. Ella aguantó todos los tocamientos por parte de éstos, ya que no podía darse el lujo de perder ese segundo empleo, hasta que llegó su hora de salida. Al recoger sus cosas y disponerse a salir, vio a Yuuno en un rincón de la sala con una chica encima. Fate se marchó a casa y se fue a dormir. Estaba completamente exhausta.

Al día siguiente, se levantó, se duchó, se alistó y salió a correr un rato antes de desayunar. Cuando terminó de correr, fue al Midoriya, pidió un dulce y un café y se sentó en una de las mesas que había cerca de una ventana. Estaba tranquila tomando su desayuno hasta que escuchó una dulce voz. Giró a ver y era Vivio quien abrazaba a la mujer cobriza que la había atendido: la madre de Nanoha, quien no la había reconocido al servirle.

\- Buenos días, Fate-chan. –dijo una cobriza que estaba a su lado y que no la había visto llegar.

\- Buenos días, Takamachi-san. –dijo la rubia sin mirarla.

\- Pareces cansada… Siento si Vivio ayer te dio muchos problemas. Cuando se trata de jugar nunca se cansa, y menos desde que le enseñaste que hacer deporte es divertido. Nyahaha.

\- No estoy cansada por eso. –se puso en pie– Si me disculpas, debo irme.

\- Fate-chan –la tomó por el brazo– Por favor… ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

 _ **Flashback**_

\- Fate-chan ¡espera! –la tomó del brazo– Por favor, permíteme hablar un momento contigo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Sólo hablaré contigo si es sobre Vivio, si no es el caso, no tenemos nada de que hablar, Takamachi-san. –dijo seriamente haciendo que la cobriza abriera los ojos como platos y se le humedecieran.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que me hables así? ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? ¿Hice o dije algo que te molestara? ¿Por qué no devolviste mis cartas a partir del segundo año? Cada día miraba el buzón esperando por una carta tuya. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar? Tú no eres así. ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? Sigues teniendo unos ojos hermosos, pero reflejan una profunda tristeza y dolor. Déjame acercarme a ti. Quiero recuperar tu amistad, por favor. Déjame ser tu amiga otra vez. Fuiste mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. Cada día me he preguntado si te encontrarías bien. Por favor, Fate-chan. Prometo estar ahí siempre como lo han estado y están Signum y Hayate-chan. No sé lo que hice mal, pero quiero arreglarlo. Déjame acercarme de nuevo. –la cobriza intentó acercarse a ella, pero Fate dio varios pasos atrás y se marchó sin decir nada a Nanoha.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

\- Yo… Tú no hiciste nada malo –suspiró– Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, Nanoha. –dijo su nombre suavemente como solo ella solía hacerlo, cosa que hizo que la cobriza sonriera.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó en un susurro y con lágrimas en los ojos– Siempre me gustó cuando me llamabas por mi nombre y me sigue gustando, incluso más. Haces que suene especial. –decía alegre mientras la rubia se ruborizaba, cosa que le pareció adorable a la cobriza– Por favor, déjame ser tu amiga de nuevo. Te prometo que siempre estaré para ti. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No lo entiendes, Nanoha. Las cosas cambian. Las personas cambiamos. Yo ahora soy una persona fría y vacía. No puedo ofrecerte nada bueno.

\- Eso debo juzgarlo yo, Fate-chan. Por favor –se acercó lentamente– déjame conocerte de nuevo. Déjame conocer a la nueva tú.

\- Cabezota… –susurró.

\- Tan cabezota como tú. –le sonrió de nuevo– Vivio y yo vamos a ir al parque. ¿Quieres venir, Fate-chan? –preguntaba la cobriza con ilusión– Vivio se pondría muy feliz… y yo… también. Te invitaré a un helado.

\- ¡Fate-sensei! –corrió Vivio hacia su rubia profesora y la abrazó.

\- Buenos días, Vivio. –le sonrió y acarició la cabeza.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –preguntó dudosa la cobriza mayor.

\- Señora Momoko. Mucho gusto verla de nuevo. –le sonrió.

\- ¡Fate-chan! –la madre de Nanoha abrazó a la rubia– ¿Cómo no me dijiste que eras tú? Dios mío, como has crecido. Estás guapísima, aunque siempre lo fuiste. –le guiñó un ojo y la rubia se puso tan roja como un tomate.

\- Gra…gracias. –tartamudeó.

\- ¿Nos vamos al parque, Vivio? –preguntó la cobriza menor a su hija.

\- ¡Sí! Fate-sensei, ¿también vendrás? –puso su mejor sonrisa y mirada de cachorrito a lo que la rubia solo pudo asentir.

Tras reír todas de esa escena, Vivio, Nanoha y Fate se dirigieron al parque. Una vez llegaron allí, las tres jugaron. Nanoha y Vivio intentaron atrapar a la rubia, cosa que fue imposible a pesar de que pusieron todos sus esfuerzos. Tras un rato jugando, Vivio fue a jugar con una amiga que estaba también en el parque. Nanoha compró un helado para Fate y otro para ella y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol a comerlo.

\- Gracias por venir, Fate-chan. Vivio se lo pasa muy bien contigo. Y la verdad es que yo también me lo he pasado muy bien jugando. Tenemos que repetirlo muchas veces. –decía con entusiasmo.

\- Creo que sería mejor que fuera su padre quien jugara con ella y no yo.

\- ¿Padre? –la miró confusa– Creo que no sabes la historia sobre ella, Fate-chan. Déjame explicarte… –la rubia la miró fijamente– Hace tres años, mientras caminaba, la encontré abandonada en un callejón. Me acerqué a ella, pero tenía tanto miedo que empezó a llorar. Le hablé suavemente y poco a poco fue confiando en mí. La tomé de la mano y la llevé a la comisaría. Estaba tan preocupada por ella que me quedé allí hasta saber qué es lo que pasaría con ella. Cuando me dijeron que servicios sociales vendrían a llevársela, me opuse y la adopté. Al ser profesora, todo fue muy rápido y esa misma noche ya tenía su custodia provisional, por lo que me la llevé a mi casa. Le di un baño y le puse ropa limpia. A partir de ese día ella no quiso separarse de mí. Cuando intentaba ir a comprar o a algún sitio, ella empezaba a llorar y se agarraba fuerte a mis piernas. Cuando la encontré tenía la misma mirada que tú tienes ahora. Ella nunca me dijo qué fue lo que pasó antes de yo encontrarla, así que no puedo hacerme una idea de qué ha sido lo que te ha pasado para que actúes de esta manera. Sólo te digo que, si Vivio puede ser ahora feliz, tú también. Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, puedes contar conmigo Fate-chan.

\- Pensé que su padre era Scrya.

\- No, Yuuno-kun no es el padre. Él y yo empezamos a salir en la universidad. Desde que dejaste de enviarme cartas, me sentía muy sola y él me hacía sonreír. Cuando me confesó sus sentimientos no pude decirle que no, no quería herirlo. Pero, si te soy sincera, no sé si lo que siento por él es amor o cariño. Lo quiero mucho, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que mis verdaderos sentimientos no son esos…

\- No tienes que explicarme nada, Nanoha. –la interrumpió la rubia– Sólo te digo que siempre te gustó, no sé porqué dudas ahora…

\- Fate-chan, ¿has venido sola o con tu familia? –cambió de tema la cobriza.

\- He venido con mi madre. Durante dos años nos hemos estado mudando hasta que ya tiene un puesto fijo aquí en Japón.

\- ¿Eso significa que no tendrás que mudarte nunca más? –preguntó alegre Nanoha.

\- Sí. Este será mi hogar ahora y siempre… –la cobriza no pudo evitar la alegría y se lanzó sobre la rubia dándole un abrazo– Nanoha, por favor. –la rubia se tensó.

\- Lo siento, Fate-chan. Me hace mucha ilusión que estés aquí y saber que te quedarás para siempre. Con esa noticia me has hecho muy feliz. –sonrió cálidamente.

\- ¡Fate! –se escuchó a alguien llamarla. La rubia alzó la mirada hacia dónde provenía esa voz.

\- ¿Gin…ga? –susurró la rubia mientras una pelimorada corría hacia ella.

\- Hola, Fate. Esta mañana te fuiste muy temprano y tenía que hablar contigo. Esto… –miró hacia la cobriza– ¿Te importa que me la lleve, Nanoha-san?

\- ¿Eh?

Ginga tomó a Fate de la mano y se la llevó corriendo un poco más alejado del árbol donde se encontraba la cobriza mirándolas fijamente. Después de un breve momento hablando Fate y Ginga, ésta última abrazó a la rubia haciéndola ruborizar y dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, cosa que a los ojos de la cobriza pareció ser un beso sobre los labios. Tras despedirse, Fate volvió hacia donde se encontraba Nanoha y se sentó a su lado nuevamente.

\- Ginga es muy guapa, Fate-chan. No sabía que eran pareja. Ahora comprendo porqué no me escribías, estabas muy ocupada. Nyahaha.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! –dijo la rubia alzando la voz y sorprendiendo a la cobriza– El motivo por el que dejé de escribirte no tiene nada que ver con Ginga. ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí! –Fate se levantó, pero Nanoha la sujetó del brazo.

\- Fate-chan… lo siento. Tienes razón. No sé nada de ti. Perdóname. –la rubia, que tenía los puños cerrados, los fue abriendo poco a poco y se tranquilizó.

\- Lo siento, Nanoha. Será mejor que me vaya. Estoy cansada. Nos vemos en la escuela. –dijo y se marchó.

\- Fate-chan… ¿por qué estás tan lejos de mí que no puedo alcanzarte? ¿por qué no me dejas entrar en tu vida? –susurró al viento.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por el apoyo que siempre me dais.**_

 _ **Saizouh, rijaja.77, nadaoriginal, con el tiempo veremos qué fue lo que hizo cambiar a la joven rubia...**_

 _ **LostNeko120, tomo nota. Si vosotros sois felices, yo también lo soy :)**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**_


	4. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 3: "Sentimientos"**

Han pasado tres meses desde que Fate se incorporó a la escuela. Todos sus alumnos estaban muy contentos con ella porque era muy comprensiva con ellos y se involucraba de manera personal si algún alumno tenía algún tipo de problema. Los profesores no opinaban lo mismo ya que con ellos no tenía relación alguna, sólo con Ginga, Hayate, Signum y un poco con Nanoha, aunque con esta última no quería profundizar en su amistad. Intentaba ser fría con ella para alejarla, pero su corazón le decía que se acercara.

Hoy es el día del festival deportivo donde profesores y alumnos tienen que participar en diferentes deportes y en una gymkana.

Todos los profesores estaban cambiándose de ropa y corriendo de un lado para otro como locos. Todos, menos Fate. Ella estaba esperando que todos se fueran para poderse cambiar. Cuando por fin sucedió, empezó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse la que usaría durante el festival. Lo que no se esperaba era que Nanoha entrara en el vestuario.

\- Perdón, olvidé algo. –dijo la cobriza totalmente roja y con los ojos como platos cuando vio las marcas que tenía su amiga en su cuerpo– ¿Fate-chan?

La rubia se vistió rápidamente e intentó huir, pero Nanoha se puso delante de la puerta para evitarle el paso.

\- Fate-chan, ¿qué te ha pasado? –la rubia evitó su mirada– ¿Por qué tienes todas esas marcas? –le sujetó la barbilla haciéndola que la mirara– ¿Fate-chan? –la llamó con preocupación mientras que la rubia estaba asustada.

\- ¡Nanoha-san, rápido! ¡Es tu turno! Es la carrera de padres e hijos. –decía una pelimorada mientras la jalaba del brazo y le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia.

\- ¡Ginga! ¡Espera! –decía la cobriza mientras era jalada.

Fate sintió alivio. Fue salvada por Ginga en el momento justo. Ginga siempre estaba en el momento adecuado con y para ella. La rubia se terminó de preparar y se dirigió a la zona donde vería todo mientras era su turno para disputar un partido de tenis contra Yuuno.

Se hizo una pausa para almorzar. Nanoha intentó buscar a Fate, pero fue inútil. No lo consiguió. ¿Dónde se metía cada vez que no quería ser encontrada? La cobriza volvió junto a su hija y su novio y almorzaron juntos. Después del almuerzo se disputaría el partido de tenis entre los rubios.

Cuando llegó la hora, todos se fueron para la pista de tenis donde ya estaba esperando la rubia junto a la pelimorada.

\- Fate. –la llamaba con cariño y una sonrisa la pelimorada– Sé que le ganarás. Siempre lo has hecho y lo sigues haciendo, aunque no te des cuenta. –le guiñó un ojo– Buena suerte, Fate. –dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla bajo la atenta mirada de Nanoha.

Yuuno y Fate tomaron sus raquetas y se dirigieron al centro de la pista para estrecharse la mano y desearse suerte. Cada uno se fue para su extremo para dar así comienzo al partido. El primer saque lo hizo la rubia. Fue un saque tan rápido que Yuuno no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Fue un partido muy reñido. Ambos estaban dando lo máximo de ellos. El rubio odiaba tanto a Fate que no quería perder. Fate, al contrario, lo único que quería era no perder como hizo una vez. El partido llegó a su final con la victoria de Fate. Ésta se dirigió hacia el centro para estrechar la mano al rubio por el buen partido que habían disputado, pero éste tomó sus cosas y se marchó con más rabia aún.

El festival siguió su curso con la última actividad, que era la gymkana familiar. Fate aprovechó ese momento para ir a los vestuarios, darse una ducha y cambiarse rápidamente antes de que llegaran sus compañeros y le vieran las marcas en su piel. Se disponía a marcharse cuando apareció Nanoha.

\- Fate Testarossa. Tenemos que hablar. Esta vez no te escaparás. –decía la cobriza con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Apártate de la puerta. –dijo fríamente.

\- ¿Por qué me tratas así, Fate-chan? Estoy preocupada por ti. –entristeció.

\- Te dije que no soy quien tú creías. He cambiado, Nanoha. Ahora soy una persona fría y distante. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, ni a ti ni a nadie.

\- No con todos eres así. Con Vivio eres muy cariñosa. Y… con Ginga-san también.

\- Vivio es una buena niña y me recuerda a alguien. En cuanto a Ginga… –suspiró– ella es muy importante para mí, siempre estuvo ahí cuando no había nadie. La conocí en el momento justo en el que necesitaba a alguien a mi lado y ella… supo que hacer. Siempre le estaré agradecida por todo el amor que me ha dado.

\- Veo que la amas mucho, Fate-chan. Me alegro por ti. Mereces ser feliz. –mentira, no se alegraba, estaba empezando a sentir unos celos horribles.

\- ¿Amar? No me hagas reír, Nanoha. Yo no sé lo que eso significa. –miró a la cobriza con los ojos llenos de tristeza haciendo que se le oprimiera el pecho a Nanoha– Hace mucho tiempo que olvidé el significado de ese sentimiento.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es por las marcas? ¿Qué son? –la rubia se tensó.

\- Eso es algo que no te importa, Nanoha. Deja de meterte en mi vida. –dijo y se marchó dejando a una cobriza con los ojos llorosos.

\- Fate-chan… ¿por qué? –susurró para sí misma mientras veía alejarse a la rubia.

Cuando terminó el festival, todos fueron a cenar juntos para celebrar que había sido un éxito.

\- Nanoha-chan –la llamó su castaña amiga– Después vamos a ir a un bar que nos gusta mucho. ¿Os apuntáis Yuuno y tú?

\- ¿Eh?

\- A mí me encantaría ir, si a Nanoha le parece bien. –decía el rubio.

\- Llamaré a Aina-san por si puede cuidar a Vivio esta noche.

Nanoha salió del local para llamar a la canguro de su hija para que la cuidara por unas horas más mientras ella salía con sus compañeros y amigos a un bar a celebrar el éxito del festival. Cuando Aina le dijo que sí, volvió a entrar en el restaurante y siguió cenando, hablando y riendo. Al terminar, cada uno volvió a su casa a cambiarse para volver a salir. Yuuno fue a ducharse y a prepararse para ir a recoger a su novia. Hayate y Signum aprovecharon para darse un baño juntas y relajarse (o no). Nanoha y Vivio tomaron un baño juntas y estuvieron viendo la tele hasta que llegó la hora de que la cobriza se alistara para irse. Terminó de alistarse justo cuando el timbre sonó. Nanoha se despidió de su hija y de Aina y se marchó junto a Yuuno. Habían quedado en la puerta del local, por lo que se dirigieron allí directamente.

\- ¿Este local? –preguntó la cobriza.

\- Sí, ¿entramos? Nos están esperando. –dijo mientras señalaba al resto de compañeros.

\- Sí, claro. –dijo.

El rubio la tomó de la mano y entraron en el local. Yuuno le apretó más el agarre de su mano y le sonrió. La cobriza se tensó un poco y se sentó junto a todos sus compañeros. Pronto, una joven rubia atendió su mesa.

\- Buenas noches. ¿Qué tomarán? –dijo amablemente.

\- ¿Fa… Fate-chan? –preguntó sorprendida la cobriza.

\- Testarossa, trae una botella de vino. –dijo Signum– Tenemos que celebrar que todo salió bien.

\- Claro. Enseguida. –dijo y se retiró para en unos minutos traer la botella con las copas.

Todos brindaron por haber sido un éxito el festival deportivo. Hablaron, rieron, bebieron y bailaron durante gran parte de la noche. Pidieron alguna botella más de vino para seguir celebrando. Mientras bebían, sonó una música y varias chicas se subieron al escenario y empezaron a bailar. Entre ellas se encontraba Fate. Todos en la mesa dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para centrarse en la joven rubia quien bailaba de una forma increíblemente sensual.

\- Fate ha mejorado mucho. –dijo sonriendo Ginga.

\- ¡Y que lo digas! Si no estuviera con Signum no dudaría en entrarle… –exclamó la castaña.

\- ¡Hayate! –le regañó Signum.

\- Es broma, es broma. –decía la castaña mientras rodeaba el cuello de su pelirosa novia y la besaba.

Todos rieron ante la escena, salvo Nanoha, quien estaba totalmente embobada con el baile de su rubia amiga. Mientras la veía bailar, se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres del bar le gritaban cosas obscenas y la desnudaban con la mirada. Fueron varias canciones las que bailó hasta que hicieron un cambio y se subieron al escenario otras chicas. Nanoha se excusó para ir al baño. Cuando se dirigía a éste, vio como Fate se encontraba arrinconada por un cliente en la pared cerca de la puerta del baño. Ella intentaba alejarse, pero éste no la dejaba ir y empezó a subir su mano por el muslo de la rubia. Nanoha sintió rabia y, para qué negarlo, celos de como ese hombre la tocaba y la ira se apoderó de ella. Sin querer evitarlo, se dirigió al hombre que estaba acosando a su amiga.

\- Disculpe señor. ¿Podría dejar a la señorita tranquila? –intentó decir serenamente.

\- Lárgate. ¿No ves que esta señorita y yo estamos ocupados?

\- Lo que veo es que está tocando a esta chica sin su consentimiento, así que sólo lo diré una vez más. Aléjese de ella. –dijo seria.

El hombre volteó a mirar a Nanoha, y cuando vio su mirada, éste se disculpó y se marchó corriendo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus acompañantes. Lo mejor era no hacer enfadar a la que denominaban el demonio blanco. Siempre muy dulce y cariñosa, pero cuando se enfadaba… lo mejor era huir.

\- ¿Estás bien, Fate-chan? –le preguntó preocupada mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Sí. Gracias, Nanoha. –desvió la mirada– Pero no te preocupes, esto es parte de mi trabajo.

\- ¿Qué te toquen es parte de tu trabajo? –preguntó medio enfadada medio preocupada mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para que la mirara.

\- Sí.

Esa respuesta impactó a la cobriza y la dejó sin palabras. Lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarse a ella y llorar. La rubia la tomó por los hombros para separarla, pero la cobriza, antes de que fuera completamente separada de ese cuerpo que deseaba abrazar, se atrevió, quizás por el vino, y depositó un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios haciendo que una corriente eléctrica atravesara ambos cuerpos.

\- Fate-chan… –susurró suavemente haciendo que la rubia sintiera un escalofrío– No huyas más de mí. –apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia– No lo soporto… Quiero estar contigo…

\- Harlaown, la mesa 5 necesita ser atendida. –le gritaron a la rubia.

\- ¡Voy! Lo siento, Nanoha, tengo que irme. Que disfrutéis de la noche. Gracias y hasta luego. –dijo y se marchó rápidamente.

\- ¿Harlaown? ¿Será su nombre aquí? –se preguntó la cobriza.

Nanoha fue al baño, regresó y se sentó junto a sus compañeros, pero sin dejar de observar a su amiga, quien fue tocada por casi todos los hombres del bar. _¿Por qué tienes este trabajo? ¿Por qué te dejas tocar? ¿Qué te pasó para que nada te importe?_ –se preguntaba la cobriza mientras se sentía furiosa y celosa al ver como todos tocaban a esa chica rubia quien siempre fue tan importante para ella y que ahora parece haber un muro que las separa.

Han pasado unas semanas desde el festival deportivo y Fate ha estado muy rara. Nanoha ha intentado hablar con ella en la escuela, pero no tuvo éxito. Intentó buscarla en el bar, pero ya no trabajaba allí, había sido despedida. Nanoha necesitaba respuestas urgentes. No podía dejar de pensar en esa rubia que siempre fue cariñosa, amable y dulce, y que ahora se había convertido en una persona fría y distante. No entendía porqué ese comportamiento tan cambiante de Fate. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que fuera así de fría? ¿Y qué era lo que había pasado para tener esas marcas en su cuerpo? Por el color que tenían las heridas, parecían ser viejas. Ya no soportaba tanto misterio. Era hora de hablar con alguien que la conociera bien ahora y que siempre había estado a su lado.

\- Ginga. En la azotea en 5 minutos. –dijo la cobriza y se marchó.

Mientras esperaba en la azotea por la llegada de la pelimorada, pensó en cómo debería empezar la conversación para intentar sacarle toda la información posible sobre Fate.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Nanoha-san?

\- Fate-chan. –dijo seriamente.

\- ¿Quieres a Fate? –preguntó juguetona– ¿Y qué pasa con Scrya?

\- ¿Eh? –se ruborizó– No… no quise… decir eso. –dijo nerviosa mientras la pelimorada se reía– Ella me dijo que tú llegaste en el momento justo. Me gustaría saber algo sobre Fate-chan y quizás tú puedas ayudarme.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –dijo mientras se apoyaba en la reja.

\- ¿La has visto alguna vez desnuda? –menuda pregunta Nanoha, ¿no pudiste empezar con otra? se reprochaba a sí misma.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Nanoha-san?

\- No me mal interpretes, Ginga. El día del festival deportivo, fui al vestuario porque se me olvidó algo… Fate-chan se estaba cambiando de ropa, y por un casual la vi… –se ruborizó violentamente– semi desnuda… –dijo en un leve susurro apenas audible.

\- Lo que quieres saber es sobre las marcas en su piel, ¿me equivoco? –la cobriza abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que ella las había visto. Eso significaba que la había visto desnuda…

\- ¿Cómo…? –se sorprendió.

\- ¿Lo sé? –terminó la pregunta por ella y la cobriza asintió– La respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste sobre si la vi desnuda, es sí. Fuimos pareja durante unos años. He visto cada una de sus marcas y sé lo que significan. Fue muy difícil que se abriera a mí. Llegar a esa parte de la relación fue muy complicado. Ella estaba y sigue avergonzada de esas marcas. No quiere que nadie las vea.

\- Ginga, por favor. Quiero saber. Necesito saber. Fate-chan fue mi mejor amiga, yo…

\- Lo sé. –la interrumpió la pelimorada– Ella me habló de ti. –suspiró– Si te lo cuento, me odiará…

\- Por favor, Ginga. –suplicaba la cobriza con lágrimas en los ojos– Por favor.

\- Fue su madre. –dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Qué? –la cobriza abrió los ojos como platos.

\- He dicho que fue su madre, Precia. ¿No te resultó raro que dejara de escribirte tan de repente? ¿No te extraña que sea tan rápida? –la cobriza asintió– Fate fue al parque con su hermana Alicia. Al volver, Alicia soltó la mano de Fate y fue corriendo a recoger un cachorrito que había en la carretera. Fate no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y el coche que venía no pudo frenar... Alicia murió aquel día… –la cobriza se llevó sus manos a la boca– Precia empezó a golpearla día tras día, culpándola por no ser más rápida, por no haber salvado a su hermana y por no ser ella la que estuviera muerta. –la cobriza empezó a llorar– Aguantó cada golpe por años, hasta que Lindy-san la vio un día, al igual que tú, mientras se cambiaba y entonces lo entendió todo. Denunció a Precia y le quitó la custodia de Fate. Fue por eso por lo que rompió todo contacto contigo, Nanoha-san. Ella estaba enamorada de ti –Nanoha abrió los ojos como platos– pero cuando vio sus marcas decidió olvidarse de lo que sentía hacia ti y olvidó amarse a ella misma. Fue en ese momento en el que aparecí yo. Sé que ella no pudo amarme. Estaba vacía de sentimientos, todo le era indiferente, pero aun así quise salir con ella, besarla y acostarme con ella. –la cobriza sintió celos y apretó los puños– Quería que sintiera que el amor era posible a pesar de las heridas. –la pelimorada la miró fijamente y suspiró– Si alguien puede hacer volver a Fate Testarossa Harlaown, eres tú, su ángel.

\- ¿Harlaown? ¿Yo? ¿Ángel? –preguntó confusa.

\- Sí. Harlaown es el apellido de su madre adoptiva, Lindy-san. En cuanto a lo de ángel, sí, así es… Ella siempre te llamó así. Siempre me dijo que aguantó cada golpe porque pensaba en ti, en tu sonrisa angelical. No sé que es lo que opinas tú sobre ella, si la amas o no. Por lo que he visto, creo que no estás enamorada de Scrya. Sólo te pido que tengas claro tus sentimientos antes de hablar con ella y que no juegues con sus sentimientos. Necesita seguridad. Y no quiero que sepa que te lo he contado. Esto es un secreto entre nosotras.

\- Tienes razón. No amo a Yunno-kun. Pensé que sí, pero me mentí a mí misma. No puedo dejar de pensar en Fate-chan. Cuando se marchó, sentí un vacío en mi pecho que nunca pude llenar. Sólo ella puede llenarlo. El día del festival, cuando fuimos al bar y la vi ser tocada por todos los hombres de allí, sentí rabia y a la vez unos celos enormes. En ese momento deseé ser yo quien estuviera acariciando su piel marcada. –Ginga sonrió– Cuando fui al baño, le di un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi ser. Fue una sensación que nunca tuve con Yuuno-kun. Cuando dejó de escribirme y llamarme, me sentí destrozada, abandonada y utilizada. Cuando la vi de nuevo, mi corazón se aceleró tanto que parecía querer salirse de mi pecho y no entendía el motivo. Ahora lo sé. Lo que yo siento por ella no es amistad, es amor. Por eso me duele tanto verla sufrir. Quiero verla sonreír. Quiero que me sonría y diga mi nombre como siempre lo hizo. Quiero estar con ella y hacerla creer en el amor. Quiero demostrarle cuánto la extrañé y cuánto la quiero. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Ginga?

\- Primero creo que deberías aclarar tus sentimientos con Scrya y después hablar con ella y sincerarte. Tienes que saber que no será nada fácil. Ella va a intentar alejarte. Si realmente la quieres, vas a tener que luchar mucho y no rendirte.

\- Lo haré. Lucharé hasta el final. No me rendiré. Nunca.

Tras esa conversación, ambas se marcharon ya que tenían clases. Fate llevaba unos días de viaje, por lo que Ginga estaba ocupando su puesto. Nanoha dedicaría este tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y cambiar el rumbo de su vida. Hablaría con Yuuno y con Vivio para explicarle los cambios que podrían suceder. Se había decidido a conquistar a esa joven rubia a la que su corazón siempre amó y con la que quiere compartir todo su tiempo. Desde que eran niñas siempre se sintió protegida por ella. Siempre se sintió cómoda, feliz y amada. Era hora de volver a sentir todo aquello y de que la joven rubia lo sintiera también. Nunca, nadie más le haría daño. La joven cobriza no lo iba a permitir. Nadie haría daño a la persona que más ama en este mundo.

* * *

Perdón por la demora. Ya saben, el trabajo...

En este capítulo ya se ha respondido la gran incógnita de qué era lo que le pasaba a Fate. El resto de preguntas se irán respondiendo en los próximos capítulos... Paciencia 😊

Nos leemos pronto. Un saludo! 😊


	5. Proteger

**Capítulo 4: "Proteger"**

– Yuuno-kun suéltame, me haces daño.

– No me dejarás después de tanto tiempo juntos. No te dejaré ir, Nanoha. Te quiero demasiado. –decía el rubio usando más fuerza en el agarre.

– Yuuno-kun, por favor. Me estás lastimando.

– No me dejarás por ella.

– Es mi decisión, Yuuno-kun. Comprende que no puedo estar contigo.

– Sí puedes y lo estarás. –dijo el rubio justo antes de besar bruscamente a la cobriza.

– Perdón, no quería interrumpir. No sabía que estabais aquí, pensé que no habría nadie. –decía Fate a las dos personas que había en la azotea.

– Fa…Fate…-chan… –tartamudeaba la cobriza.

– Lárgate, estamos ocupados. –decía el rubio mientras tomaba a la cobriza por la cintura y la pegaba a él.

– Suéltame Yuuno-kun. Ya te lo he explicado. –decía mientras forcejeaba para deshacerse del agarre.

– No. –dijo firme el rubio.

– Scrya, ¿no la has escuchado? Suéltala.

– Tú no te metas, Fate.

– Te he dicho que la sueltes. –pedía firme mientras se acercaba a ambos.

– Fate-chan, ayúdame. –rogaba la cobriza con los ojos humedecidos.

Fate se paró junto a ellos, sujetó el brazo con el que el rubio sujetaba a la cobriza y deshizo el agarre. Nanoha rápidamente se escudó tras Fate mientras que la ira empezaba a apoderarse del rubio.

– ¿Por qué tuviste que volver? –gritaba el rubio mientras se abalanzaba dándole un puñetazo a la rubia en la cara y otro en el estómago– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Fate-chan! –gritó llorando Nanoha.

– Idiota… ¿esto es lo único que sabes hacer? Esto no me hace ni cosquillas… –decía indiferente la rubia.

Yuuno se sorprendió de que la rubia siguiera en pie y la rabia creció más. Se dispuso a dar otro golpe a la rubia, pero Nanoha se interpuso recibiendo ella el golpe y cayendo al suelo.

– ¡Nanoha! –gritó la rubia mientras se dirigía a la cobriza y la sostenía en brazos.

– ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Testarossa! –gritaba furioso el rubio.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo la persona que apareció en la azotea.

– Signum… –susurró la rubia mientras señalaba con la cabeza al rubio.

– Scrya, a mi despacho. ¡Ya! –ordenó la pelirosa.

Signum y Yuuno se marcharon en silencio al despacho de la primera para que el segundo le detallara lo que había pasado. Nanoha empezó a llorar y abrazó a la rubia. Fate, a pesar de estar incómoda, devolvió el abrazo a su amiga.

– ¿Estás bien, Nanoha? –le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Porque… porque yo… –decía hipando– Yo no quiero que nadie te haga daño, Fate-chan… –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

– Nanoha… –susurró con cariño y la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos– Gracias, pero no tendrías que haberlo hecho.

– Tenía que hacerlo, Fate-chan.

– ¿Por qué? –le preguntaba sin dejar de abrazarla.

– Porque te quiero. –dijo apartándose un poco de la rubia y mirándola a sus ojos que ahora se encontraban abiertos de la sorpresa.

– … –la rubia deshizo el abrazo.

– No dejes de abrazarme, Fate-chan. Por favor, necesito un abrazo protector tuyo. Lo he echado de menos. –decía comenzando a llorar nuevamente– Por favor, Fate-chan.

– Nanoha… yo… yo lo siento. –agachó la cabeza– Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada. No soy la misma chica que conociste y nunca lo seré de nuevo…

Nanoha sintió un pellizco en su pecho, miró a Fate con tristeza y sin pensarlo más se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

– ¿Na-noha? –preguntó confusa la rubia.

– …

– Nanoha, ¿qué te pasa?

Nanoha comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Fate más fuerte como no queriendo soltarla nunca, pareciendo que si la soltaba iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Fate no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Quería alejarse de ella, pero su cuerpo le estaba gritando que la abrazara y protegiera como siempre hizo y prometió que haría. La rubia se incorporó un poco hasta quedar ambas sentadas y le devolvió el abrazo a la cobriza.

– Está bien, Nanoha. Tranquila. Ya ha pasado todo. –dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza a la cobriza– Todo irá bien.

– Fate-chan… –la llamó mientras la abrazaba más fuerte aún.

– Nanoha… Si no me sueltas me vas a ahogar… –dijo entre risas.

– Lo siento Fate-chan. ¿Estás bien? –decía soltándola de golpe y mirándola con preocupación.

– Estoy bien, Nanoha. Vamos, levántate. –se puso en pie la rubia y le ofreció la mano para que se pusiera en pie– Tenemos que ir a la enfermería a que nos miren esto y después al despacho de Hayate y Signum… –Nanoha tomó su mano y se puso en pie.

– Gracias por todo, Fate-chan. Gracias por ayudarme. Siempre has cuidado de mí. –dijo y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla mientras se ruborizaba.

Las dos caminaron hacia la enfermería donde le curaron a Fate el labio partido y pusieron hielo en los moratones que tenía en las costillas, y a Nanoha le pusieron hielo en la cara. Después de eso, bajaron al despacho de la directora y le explicaron todo lo que había pasado.

Al terminar el día, Nanoha esperó por su hija en la puerta como todos los días. La tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar. Por el camino estuvieron hablando de cómo le había ido en clase a la pequeña y de lo sucedido con Yuuno.

– ¿Mamá? Entonces, ¿no volverás nunca más con Yuuno? –preguntaba la pequeña con una mirada llena de ilusión.

– Así es. Yuuno-kun y yo ya no somos pareja y no lo seremos nunca más. –dijo firme y seria.

– Mamá, ¿estás enamorada de Fate-sensei? –preguntó con esperanza y mirando curiosa a la cobriza.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó deteniéndose y mirando a su hija.

– Que si estás enamorada de Fate-sensei. –le volvió a preguntar.

– No sé porqué dices eso. –contestó y volvió a caminar.

– Desde que ella llegó estás diferente. Cuando la ves o estás con ella, tu sonrisa es real. No finges y eres feliz. Es porque la quieres, ¿verdad?

— Supongo que no puedo mentirte… –miró a su hija y le sonrió– Sí, Vivio. Estoy enamorada de ella.

–¡Genial! –gritaba dando un saltito– ¿Y os casaréis y podré llamarla Fate-mama? ¿Vendrá a vivir con nosotras?

– Más despacio Vivio. Aun no sé si ella siente lo mismo. –decía totalmente ruborizada mientras la pequeña hacía un puchero.

– Nanoha… –la llamó la persona que estaba esperando por ella en la puerta de su casa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo seria la cobriza.

– Mamá… –la abrazó la pequeña asustada.

—Tranquila Vivio, no pasa nada. –dijo dulcemente mirando a su hija.

–Nanoha, yo sólo quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que pasó esta mañana. Lo siento mucho. –decía arrepentido el rubio.

– A quien tienes que pedir disculpas es a Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun. –dijo furiosa.

– ¿Es que no comprendes que te quiero, Nanoha? Fate siempre se ha interpuesto entre nosotros. –decía acercándose a la cobriza.

– ¡No te acerques a mi madre! –dijo la pequeña.

– Vivio, estamos hablando tu madre y yo. No te metas.

– ¡Scrya! Te dije que la dejaras. –habló una joven.

– ¡Tú otra vez! –gritó furioso.

– Nanoha, Vivio. Entrad en casa. –dijo la joven.

—Vivio. Entra en casa, enseguida voy. –dijo la cobriza a su hija, quién obedeció– No entraré en casa sin ti, Fate-chan. –dijo mirándola a los ojos– Yuuno-kun, por favor, quiero que te marches y no me molestes más. No voy a volver contigo.

– Nanoha… –quiso acercarse, pero la rubia se puso entre ambos– Fate... –la miró con odio– Está bien, me voy, pero quiero hablar contigo, Nanoha.

Yuuno se marchó y se quedaron Nanoha y Fate solas.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la rubia sin volverse a la cobriza.

– Sí. Gracias, Fate-chan. –dijo con una sonrisa– Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

– Yo…yo…estaba…estaba preocupada por ti –dijo tartamudeando y ruborizándose.

– Fate-chan… –susurró y la abrazó por detrás– ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Tengo mucho que agradecerte, por favor.

Fate asintió y entraron las dos en la casa de la cobriza. Mientras Nanoha hacía la cena, Vivio tomó un baño y Fate la ayudó a hacer los deberes. Durante la cena, hablaron sobre trivialidades. Tras terminar, Vivio fue a cepillarse los dientes, dio un beso a Nanoha y otro a Fate y se marchó a dormir. Fate ayudó a Nanoha a recoger los platos y después se sentaron a ver la televisión hasta que se hizo tarde.

– Tengo que marcharme ya, Nanoha. Es tarde. –dijo mirando el reloj y colocándose la chaqueta– Gracias por la cena. Estaba deliciosa.

– Fate-chan, por favor, quédate un rato más. Tengo miedo a que Yuuno-kun vuelva. –dijo jalando de su chaqueta.

– Nanoha, ¿crees que Yuuno sería capaz de venir ahora e intentar algo? –preguntó mirándola con preocupación.

– Sí. –dijo bajando la mirada.

– Está bien. –dijo quitándose la chaqueta– Me esperaré hasta que te duermas.

– Gracias. –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Fate se sentó a ver la tele mientras Nanoha fue a tomarse un baño. La rubia fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y se asomó a la ventana donde pudo ver al rubio esperando enfrente. Nanoha estaba en lo cierto, Yuuno era capaz de presentarse en la casa a altas horas de la noche. Estaba obsesionado con la cobriza. Se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar donde se acomodó en el sofá para ver la tele. Nanoha no tardó mucho en aparecer con su camisola. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de té y le ofreció una taza a la rubia. Tras un rato viendo la tele, Fate sintió un peso extra en su hombro. Se giró y era Nanoha que se había quedado dormida. La rubia sonrió, sujetó a Nanoha, se puso en pie y la cargó en brazos para llevarla a la cama. La recostó en la cama y la cobijó. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

– Buenas noches, Nanoha. –susurró.

Fate se dirigió al salón y se recostó en el sofá. Sería una larga noche. Mientras se quedaba dormida, le envió un mensaje a Cinque, novia actual de Ginga, para que al día siguiente fuera a buscarla para hablar con ella sobre Nanoha. Tras enviar ese mensaje y obtener la respuesta, la rubia se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Vivio fue la primera en levantarse y vio a Fate en el sofá. Se acercó lentamente a ella.

– ¿Fate-sensei? –la llamó en un susurro.

– ¿Vivio? ¿Ha pasado algo? –se despertó y dijo asustada.

– No, Fate-sensei. No ha pasado nada. Es solo que voy a salir a dar un paseo con una amiga y mamá aún no se despertó.

– ¿Con quién has quedado? –preguntó algo preocupada.

– He quedado con… –no le dio tiempo de terminar cuando llamaron a la puerta.

– Ve a tu habitación, Vivio. Y no salgas hasta que yo te diga. –le ordenó la rubia.

– ¿Vivio? ¿Fate-chan? –se escuchó gritar preocupada a la cobriza mientras corría hacia la entrada.

– Estamos aquí, Nanoha. Llévate a Vivio. –la miró y sonrió.

– De acuerdo. Vamos, Vivio. –le ordenó la cobriza.

Fate se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla. Al hacerlo, se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

– Tú… –dijo sorprendida la rubia.

– Bu… buenos días, Fate-sensei. –saludó la persona que había llamado.

– Buenos días. Dime, ¿vienes a buscar a Vivio?

– Sí, yo… he quedado con ella para ir al parque –dijo avergonzada.

– Dime una cosa. –dijo llamando su atención– ¿Hasta que punto estás dispuesta a proteger a Vivio, Einhart?

– ¿Eh? –la miró sorprendida– Siempre protegeré a Vivio, Fate-sensei. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. –dijo con confianza.

– Bien. Eres una buena niña, Einhart. –dijo acariciando su cabeza– Tengo que pedirte un favor. –le dijo poniéndose a su altura– Este es mi número de teléfono. Si hay algún problema en vuestra salida al parque, quiero que me llames enseguida e iré a buscaros, ¿de acuerdo? No dejes que el profesor Yuuno Scrya se acerque a ella.

– Jamás. Scrya jamás se acercará a Vivio. Nunca la ha tratado bien. Eso no hace falta que me lo diga. –dijo con firmeza.

– ¿Nanoha sabe que nunca la ha tratado bien? ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó preocupada.

– No, Nanoha-sensei no sabe nada. Vivio nunca dijo nada porque quería que su madre fuera feliz. Y es mejor que le pregunte a ella, Fate-sensei. –dijo mirándola– Ahora, ¿puedo irme con Vivio ya?

– Sí, claro que sí. –sonrió y le volvió a acariciar la cabeza– Ve a buscarla e iros a divertiros.

Einhart entró en la casa a buscar a Vivio y se marcharon juntas al parque. Fate se estaba poniendo su chaqueta cuando Nanoha llegó a la sala de estar.

– Fate-chan…

– Buenos días, Nanoha. –le dijo con una sonrisa de las que derretía a la cobriza.

– Lo siento. –dijo avergonzada– Por mi culpa has dormido en el sofá esta noche. Lo siento mucho, Fate-chan. –bajó la mirada.

– No ha sido nada, Nanoha. –dijo acercándose a ella.

– Gracias, Fate-chan. Me he sentido muy protegida, aunque no supiera que te habías quedado aquí. Nyahaha. –dijo rascándose la nuca– ¡Ya lo sé! Fate-chan, déjame que te invite a desayunar. –dijo tomándola de la mano y con mirada de cachorrito– Por favor.

– Lo siento, Nanoha. He quedado con alguien ahora. –la cobriza entristeció– ¿Te parece mejor un almuerzo? –sonrió y le guiñó un ojo– Vivio está en el parque con Einhart. Nos vemos allí a las 2, ¿de acuerdo? –la cobriza sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

– Nos vemos después, Fate-chan. –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Hasta luego, Nanoha. –dijo y se marchó.

Fate se dirigió al pequeño apartamento que tenía y tomó una ducha. Se cambió de ropa y salió a la puerta a esperar por Cinque. Cuando la joven llegó, la rubia se subió a su automóvil y fueron al parque donde se suponía que estarían Vivio y Einhart y en el que había quedado más tarde con Nanoha.

– Y bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa, Fate? –preguntó Cinque.

– Necesito tu ayuda con un tema, Cinque. –dijo observando a Vivio desde la distancia.

– ¿Es por esa niña? ¿Está en peligro? –preguntó observando a la pequeña jugando con Einhart.

– Nanoha y ella están teniendo problemas con Yuuno Scrya. Él las está acosando.

– Ya me dijo Ginga que ayer te golpeó. ¿Vas a denunciarlo?

– Sabes que para mí esos golpes no son nada, Cinque… El problema es que también golpeó a Nanoha y eso no lo voy a consentir. Anoche permaneció frente a su casa hasta que comprendió que no me iría de allí hasta que él se fuera. Tú eres policía. Me gustaría que las protegieras. Ellas merecen ser felices.

– Tú también lo mereces, Fate. –dijo poniéndose en pie– Haré lo que pueda para protegerlas. Hablaré con Signum y Hayate, quizás ellas quieran denunciarlo como directora y subdirectora del centro. Ginga me dijo que ha sido despedido después de ese altercado, así que ahora estará más furioso e intentará ir a por Nanoha para convencerla. Si no lo consigue, irá a por ti, ¿eres consciente?

–Sí. Por eso quiero que las protejas. Yo no voy a estar con ellas todo el tiempo. Quiero que consigas que se sientan protegidas. No quiero que les hagan daño. –se puso en pie también.

– ¡Fate-sensei! ¡Ayuda! –gritaba una pequeña.

– ¡Vivio! ¡Einhart! –gritó la rubia.

Einhart tomó a Vivio de la mano y empezaron a correr mientras eran perseguidas por Yuuno. Fate y Cinque corrieron hacia donde se encontraban cuando apareció Nanoha.

– ¡Cinque! ¡Quédate con Nanoha! –gritaba la rubia a su amiga.

– ¡Entendido!

Cinque se quedó con Nanoha para explicarle la situación mientras Fate corría tras Yuuno y las dos pequeñas. Vivio se soltó de la mano de Einhart, tropezó y cayó al suelo mientras cruzaba la carretera. Yuuno, tras ver a la niña caer y a Fate correr tras él, decidió pasar de largo y huir.

– Vivio, levántate. –gritaba la pequeña.

– Einhart, quítate de la carretera. Yo la atrapo, ¡te lo prometo! –le gritó la rubia.

– ¡Vivio! –gritaba la cobriza mientras lloraba y corría hacia ella.

Einhart obedeció a la rubia y se colocó en la acera. Fate corrió más rápido. Su cabeza estaba reviviendo la escena que pasó cuando era pequeña, cuando su hermana Alicia se soltó de su mano y fue a la carretera a recoger al cachorrito. Vivio estaba en la carretera, tirada en el suelo, y un coche se dirigía hacia ella. No podía permitir que volviera a pasar lo mismo. No permitiría que Vivio muriera como lo hizo su hermana. Esta vez no, esta vez lo conseguiría y la salvaría, aunque eso signifique que ella muera. Fate corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Einhart, atrápala! –la rubia tomó en brazos a la pequeña y la lanzó hacia Einhart.

– ¡Fate-chan! –gritó la cobriza desesperada.

* * *

Siento la demora, pero he tenido y sigo teniendo problemas familiares. Además de que este capítulo lo reescribí para que vuestras peticiones se reflejaran...

Aprovecho esta ocasión para desearos una feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo!

* * *

Nadaoriginal: la verdad es que no es nada fácil, pero esperemos que Nanoha lo consiga.

Riajaja. 77: Yuuno ya está causando mucho dolor de cabeza a nuestra rubia...

Saizouh: tu petición ha sido cumplida. Einhart y Cinque comienzan a aparecer aquí.

LostNeko120: parece que la pequeña Vivio ya está demasiado entusiasmada...


	6. Vida o muerte

**Capítulo 5: "Vida o muerte"**

\- ¡Fate-chan! –gritó la cobriza desesperada.

\- ¡Fate-sensei! –gritaron Einhart y Vivio.

\- ¡Fate! –gritó Cinque mientras corría hacia la carretera donde se encontraba Fate en el suelo– ¡Llama a la ambulancia, rápido Nanoha! –dijo mirando a la cobriza– Fate, Fate, mírame –decía mientras golpeaba la cara de la rubia para hacerla despertar.

La ambulancia llegó y se llevó a Fate al hospital para ser atendida mejor, ya que, aunque el automóvil frenó, el golpe que sufrió la rubia fue fuerte y perdió el conocimiento tras golpearse la cabeza al caer al suelo.

\- ¿Qué tenemos? –preguntó la doctora que estaba de guardia en urgencias.

\- Doctora, ella es… –no le dio tiempo a la enfermera a contestar a ésta.

\- ¡Fate! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué está inconsciente? –preguntó mirando hacia la peliplateada.

\- Doctora Testarossa, es una larga historia. La versión corta es que ha sufrido un accidente al salvar a una niña de la carretera. Un coche la ha golpeado.

\- ¡Rápido! Vamos a hacerle unas placas. –dijo la doctora a sus enfermeros– Tranquila Fate… Te pondrás bien. –decía entre lágrimas– No permitiré que te vayas con tu hermana.

La doctora hizo pruebas a la rubia y la llevó al quirófano, no sin antes llamar a Lindy Harlaown para comunicarle lo que había pasado y el estado en el que se encontraba. Mientras Precia se encontraba operando a su hija, llegaron al hospital Nanoha junto a Vivio y Einhart. A los cinco minutos de llegar ellas, llegaron Lindy y Ginga.

\- ¡Cinque! ¿Dónde está Fate? –se dirigía a la peliplateada mientras que Ginga abrazaba a su novia.

\- Lindy-san… Ella aún sigue en quirófano. –dijo bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Quién es la chica a la que ha salvado? –preguntó mirando a Vivio, Einhart y Nanoha.

\- Ven conmigo y te las presentaré, Lindy-san. –dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas– Ellas son Einhart, Vivio, que es la chica a la que ha protegido, y Nanoha Takamachi, compañera de…

\- Sé quién es, Cinque. –dijo mirando a la cobriza.

\- Nanoha… –la llamó Ginga– Ella es Lindy Harlaown, madre de Fate.

\- Por fin nos conocemos, Nanoha-san.

\- Siento mucho lo sucedido, Lindy-san. Todo ha sido culpa mía. –dijo bajando la mirada.

\- Mamá… No ha sido culpa tuya, ha sido mía. Si yo no me hubiera caído, ella no estaría ahora aquí. –dijo la pequeña abrazando la pierna de su madre y comenzando a llorar.

\- Vivio… –la llamó Lindy poniéndose a su altura– No es culpa de nadie. Se pondrá bien, ya lo verás. –le sonrió triste mientras acariciaba su cabeza– Eres una chica muy guapa y seguro que valiente, Vivio. Estoy segura de que eso lo has heredado de tu madre. –miró hacia Nanoha quien se había ruborizado un poco– Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veréis. Fate es muy fuerte. Y estoy segura de que Precia no permitirá que a Fate le pase algo.

\- ¿Precia? No puede ser… Ella odia a Fate… –susurró la cobriza.

\- Veo que conoces la historia… –miró hacia la pequeña– Vivio, ¿podrías dejarnos a mamá y a mí un momento a solas? Tengo que hablar con ella –la pequeña asintió y se marchó junto a Einhart– ¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente?

\- Sé sobre el accidente donde murió su hermana Alicia. También sé que Precia la golpeó durante años hasta que usted la adoptó.

\- Ya veo. ¿Te ha contado mi hija la historia? –Nanoha negó con la cabeza– Entiendo. –la peliacua señaló con la cabeza hacia Ginga y Nanoha asintió– Bien. Es cierto que Precia la golpeó, pero tras cumplir condena, se rehabilitó y pidió perdón a Fate por todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Fate aún no le ha contestado. Sigue pensando si quiere tener una relación con su madre biológica. Es por eso que sé que Precia hará todo lo que esté en su mano para salvar su vida. Yo jamás la perdonaré por todo lo que le hizo, pero ahora mismo, la vida de mi hija está en sus manos. –miró hacia la puerta del quirófano–

\- Todo saldrá bien, Lindy-san. Tiene que salir bien. –bajó la mirada, cerró los puños y lágrimas empezaron a caer.

\- Sí… Todo saldrá bien y seréis felices. –le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida y en un susurro la cobriza subiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que no sé que amas a mi hija? Lo sé todo sobre vosotras… –hizo ruborizar a la cobriza– Y ahora, por favor, cuéntame cómo empezó todo. Necesito saber qué es lo que ha pasado.

\- Está bien. Todo empezó hace dos semanas cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella y decidí romper la relación que tenía con Yuuno-kun…

 _ **Flashback**_

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Nanoha? –preguntaba el rubio tomando la mano de su novia mientras llegaban a la azotea del colegio– Desde esta mañana estás muy rara. Nunca hemos venido a la hora del almuerzo a la azotea.

\- Yuuno-kun… yo… he estado pensando sobre nosotros. –dijo mientras se echaba sobre la verja– Yo no puedo seguir contigo, Yuuno-kun –deshizo el agarre que tenían de manos.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio en un susurro y abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- Lo siento mucho, Yuuno-kun. Seguir contigo es mentirme a mí misma. Lo que yo siento por ti no es amor, es un gran cariño. Te quiero mucho, pero como amigo.

\- ¿Por qué ahora, Nanoha? –decía mientras apretaba sus puños– ¿Por qué? No puedes decirme que sientes solo amistad por mí cuando nos hemos besado y acostado juntos, Nanoha. Llevamos muchos años juntos. ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Es por Fate? No puedes estar enamorada de ella. Ella te abandonó. –decía mientras se acercaba a la cobriza y la sujetaba por los brazos– ¡Yo siempre he estado contigo! –le gritó– No pienso permitir que me dejes. Lo arreglaremos y seremos felices como siempre lo hemos sido.

\- Yuuno-kun, suéltame. Me haces daño. –dijo mientras forcejeaba.

\- Todo volverá a ser como antes de que ella llegara. –sonrió a la cobriza– Te amo, Nanoha… y siempre estaremos juntos.

\- Yuuno-kun ¡basta! La quiero a ella. Siempre lo he hecho y no me di cuenta hasta ahora.

\- Nanoha, por favor. No me dejes. Te demostraré que soy el hombre perfecto para ti. Ya lo verás. –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

\- Tras eso, Yuuno-kun estuvo enviándome, cada día, una rosa y una nota con algún poema. –bajó la mirada– Hablé con Signum y Hayate sobre ello para que me ayudaran, pero Yuuno-kun intentó reconquistarme… Ayer fue su último intento.

 _ **Flashback**_

\- Nanoha, ven conmigo un momento, por favor. –pidió el rubio amablemente– Quiero enseñarte algo. –puso cara de cachorrito.

\- Yuuno-kun, ya lo hemos hablado mil veces…

\- Sólo será un momento, Nanoha. Déjame mostrarte una cosa y después te marchas.

\- Está bien, iré… Sólo un momento y volveré. –decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento y perseguía al rubio– ¿Por qué me has traído aquí Yuuno-kun?

\- Porque aquí fue donde empezó todo… Aquí te confesé mis sentimientos justo el día de nuestra graduación antes de empezar juntos en la universidad. ¿Lo recuerdas? –la cobriza asintió– Lo que te dije aquel día era cierto y lo sigo manteniendo. Te amo, incluso más ahora. No puedes decirme que tú no sientes lo mismo porque si fuera así, aquel día no me habrías aceptado.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

\- Empezamos a discutir, Yuuno-kun me sujetó muy fuerte y me estaba haciendo daño. Le pedí que me soltara, pero no me hizo caso y me besó bruscamente. En ese momento apareció Fate-chan. Ella se disculpó pensando que nos había interrumpido, pero le supliqué con la mirada que me ayudara, y cuando me escuchó pedirle a Yuuno-kun me soltara, se acercó a nosotros y me ayudó. Después de ayudarme, Yuuno-kun se enfadó muchísimo y le dio dos golpes, uno en la cara y otro en el estómago. Él quiso darle otro golpe, pero me interpuse y lo recibí yo. Tras eso, Yuuno-kun se marchó, pero cuando volvía a casa con Vivio, él me estaba esperando en la puerta de casa. Por suerte, Fate-chan me siguió y me volvió a defender. Esa noche se quedó en mi casa a dormir porque estaba preocupada por mí. Cuando nos despertamos esta mañana, quedamos para almorzar juntas con Vivio. Quería agradecerle que me defendiera y que se quedara en casa. Cuando llegué al parque, la vi correr tras Yuuno-kun quien estaba persiguiendo a mi hija y a Einhart. Todo sucedió muy rápido. –lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro– Vivio cayó al suelo y Fate-chan corrió muchísimo para sacarla de la carretera y evitar que fuera atropellada. Logró salvarla, pero ella recibió el golpe del automóvil.

\- Entiendo. –susurró la peliacua– Ella lo hizo para que no volviera a pasar lo mismo que pasó con su hermana. Desde que pasó aquel accidente, ella no ha dejado de correr ni un solo día. Ahora sólo podemos esperar…

Las dos se sentaron junto al resto mientras esperaban a que la luz del quirófano se apagara indicando que la operación había terminado. Estaban ansiosos por ver salir a Precia Testarossa por la puerta para que les dijera que todo había ido bien y que Fate se pondría bien.

* * *

\- Doctora, la estamos perdiendo. Está perdiendo mucha sangre. –decía una de las enfermeras.

\- ¡No! No lo permitiré. Ella no puede morir. Hoy no, ni aquí tampoco. –decía la peligris nerviosa.

 _Pipipipipipipipi_

\- ¡Doctora! ¡La perdemos! –gritaba la enfermera.

\- ¡Rápido! Carga el desfibrilador a 200.

\- Cargando.

\- Fuera.

 _Pipipipipipipipi_

\- Otra vez. Fuera. –gritaba la doctora.

 _Pipipipipipipipi_

\- Rápido. Preparad la epinefrina y llamen a la doctora Shamal. Es una emergencia.

Enfermeros salieron corriendo de quirófano para ir en busca de la doctora Shamal mientras otros se quedaban preparando la epinefrina y asistiendo a la doctora en lo que podían.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntaba poniéndose en pie y preocupada la peliacua pero no recibió respuesta.

Todos los presentes que se encontraban en la sala de espera se asustaron por todo el jaleo que se estaba formando y por las miradas serias y preocupadas de los enfermeros. Una doctora rubia entró corriendo y gritando en el quirófano.

\- ¡Precia! ¿Qué pasa? –gritaba la rubia doctora.

\- Shamal, necesito tu ayuda. Es… es mi hija. –decía nerviosa y con ojos que empezaban a ponerse cristalinos– Necesito que la salves. Me estoy viniendo abajo y soy incapaz de pensar como doctora…

\- ¡Rápido! Dadme la epinefrina. –gritó la rubia.

\- Aquí tiene. –dijo una enfermera.

La doctora tomó la inyección y se preparó para clavársela a Fate en el lugar correcto.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba la rubia antes de mirar a su lado y ver quien dormía junto a ella.

\- Fate, Alicia y Arf, es hora de levantarse. –decía una castaña.

\- No puede ser.

\- Buenos días, Fate. –decía la persona que se encontraba junto a ella.

\- Bien, ¿estáis todas despiertas? –preguntaba de nuevo la mujer castaña.

\- ¡Sí! Aunque tengo un poco de sueño. –dijo Alicia mientras Arf lamía a Fate.

\- Seguro que te quedaste jugando con Arf hasta tarde. –volvió a hablar la castaña– Tenéis que aprender más de Fate. Acostaos y levantaos pronto.

\- Esto… ¿Linith? –habló la rubia.

\- Sí, ¿qué quieres Fate?

\- ¿Alicia? –preguntó mirando a la chica rubia que se encontraba junto a ella.

\- Sí, Fate. –contestó.

\- ¿Dónde está Nanoha? ¿Y Lindy-san? –preguntó precipitosamente.

\- Parece que hablé antes de tiempo. –rió la castaña– Fate, aún estás medio dormida. Venga, cambiaos y venid a desayunar. Precia os está esperando en la mesa del jardín.

\- ¡Vale! –gritó la menor feliz.

Alicia, Fate y Arf se dirigieron al jardín. Alicia y Arf llegaron corriendo mientras Fate se escondió tras una columna.

\- ¡Buenos días mamá! –saludó la pequeña.

\- Buenos días, Alicia. –sonrió a su hija– Buenos días, Fate. ¿Qué pasa? –dijo mirando hacia su hija.

\- Parece que ha tenido una pesadilla. Cree que esto es un sueño o una ilusión. –decía la castaña niñera.

\- Fate, ven aquí. –extendió la peligris sus brazos hacia la rubia.

La rubia salió de detrás de la columna y se dirigió hacia Linith en quien encontraba protección. Precia sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su hija, pero Fate se asustó y se retiró de inmediato del contacto de su madre.

\- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? –preguntaba Precia– No te preocupes, tu madre, Alicia y Linith estamos aquí. –Arf ladró– Perdón Arf –sonrió– Arf también está aquí, Fate.

\- Seguro que te olvidas de la pesadilla tras desayunar. –decía Linith.

\- Venga, siéntate. Vamos a comer. –decía su madre mientras le sonreía.

Linith sirvió el desayuno.

 _\- Esto es un sueño. No puede ser real. Mi madre nunca me sonrió de esa forma. Alicia murió aquel día, y Linith se marchó hace mucho tiempo. Pero esto es… lo que siempre he querido_ –pensaba la rubia para sí misma mientras lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y comenzaba a llorar sin disimular– _Lo que siempre había soñado. Una y otra vez_.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Fate? –preguntaba su madre preocupada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntaba la castaña.

\- ¿Fate? –y su hermana.

Fate salió corriendo y se escondió tras un árbol hasta que se tranquilizó. Su hermana Alicia la encontró y se sentó a su lado a leer mientras ella miraba hacia el cielo que empezaba a cubrirse por nubes negras acompañadas de truenos.

\- Fate, vamos a casa. –le dijo su hermana– ¿Fate? ¿Me oyes?

\- Perdona, Alicia. Me gustaría quedarme por un rato más aquí.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Entonces yo también! –dijo emocionada su hermana– Nos cubriremos de la lluvia juntas. –decía mientras se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a llover.

\- Oye, Alicia. –decía suavemente Fate– Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?

\- Fate, no digas cosas raras. –contestaba su hermana– Cómo va a ser un sueño…

\- Tú y yo no podemos estar viviendo al mismo tiempo. Tú moriste aquel día. Yo te vi.

\- Fate, ¿qué más da si es un sueño? Quédate aquí con nosotras. Estaremos juntas para siempre. Podemos hacer muchas cosas como una familia. –tomó la mano de su hermana– Fate, la felicidad que siempre quisiste… nosotras podemos dártela. –le sonrió.

\- Tengo que irme. Lindy-san debe estar preocupada. –se puso en pie– Lo siento, Alicia. –la abrazó mientras lloraba– Perdóname por no haber sido capaz de salvarte.

\- Está bien. Soy tu hermana, Fate. Sé que hiciste lo que pudiste y que la culpa fue mía y no tuya. –dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar– Tienes que volver junto a tus amigos y seres queridos. Sé muy feliz, Fate. –la miró y sonrió– Ten un buen viaje, Fate.

\- Gracias, hermana. Te quiero. –decía mientras no dejaba de llorar.

\- Yo también. –contestó su hermana mientras comenzaba a llorar– Te quiero mucho, Fate. Por siempre, cuídate, ¿eh? –decía entre lágrimas– Me hubiese gustado estar así contigo por siempre. Hasta siempre, Fate… –se despidió su hermana.

\- Hasta siempre, Alicia.

* * *

La rubia doctora tomó una bocanada de aire y le clavó la inyección de epinefrina a Fate en el corazón. La joven rubia abrió los ojos e incorporó medio cuerpo para volver a caer en la camilla, esta vez, ya respirando y volviendo a tener pulso. Todos los enfermeros y doctoras respiraron aliviados. Precia, ante tal tensión, salió del quirófano apresuradamente y llorando. Al salir, se agachó y sujetó la cabeza. Lindy la vio, salió corriendo hacia ella y pensó lo peor.

\- ¡Precia! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Fate? –preguntaba mientras la sujetaba por los brazos.

\- … –no respondió.

\- ¡Precia! –gritó fuerte– ¿Dónde está Fate? Dime que la has salvado, por favor. –comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta de que Nanoha se estaba acercando– Dime que has salvado a nuestra hija. Dime que realmente lo has intentado todo. ¡Dime que está viva!

\- Fa… Fa… Fate –decía hipando– Ella sufrió una parada cardíaca y no supe reaccionar. –explicaba llorando– Mi compañera Shamal se ha hecho cargo de ella. Ella la ha salvado. –decía mirando fijamente a la peliacua– ¡No he sido capaz de salvar a ninguna de mis dos hijas! ¿Qué clase de madre soy? –se reprochaba a ella misma– Fate no está viva gracias a mí, Lindy Harlaown. –decía mientras la rubia doctora salía de quirófano.

\- Precia… –la llamó– Todo ha terminado.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó asustada la cobriza.

\- Fate se pondrá bien. La hemos recuperado y terminado de curar la herida de la cabeza. –explicaba la rubia doctora– Ahora necesita descansar. Cuando esté en su habitación, os avisaremos.

Nanoha se deslizó al suelo relajada. Su hija, tras verla, salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó.

\- ¿Mamá? –la llamó con temor– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Fate-sensei está bien?

\- Sí, cielo. Todo está bien. –dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba– Fate-chan se pondrá bien.

\- Buena chica, Fate… –susurró la peliacua.

Tras llorar de felicidad, volvieron a sus asientos donde esperarían a que la doctora viniera a decirles que Fate había despertado y que podían ir a su habitación a verla.

* * *

 _ **Saizouh**_ : Gracias por tus buenas vibras y consejo. El único rato que libre que saco cada día lo uso para distraerme escribiendo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Si no, pido disculpas y seguiré intentando mejorar para el próximo :) En cuanto a Yuuno… en el próximo capítulo sabremos qué es lo que pasa con él.

 _ **Nadaoriginal:**_ Siento que el capítulo anterior fuera tan "caótico" y no contestara a todas tus dudas. Espero que este capítulo te haya contestado a algunas. De todas formas, en los próximos capítulos explicaré algo más que no expliqué ni en el anterior ni en este...

 _ **Kisara ozora iwasawa:**_ Gracias por tu apoyo al decirme que te gusta mi historia :) Yuuno recibirá su merecido en los próximos capítulos... Es hora de que el hurón desaparezca.

* * *

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dais con cada capítulo y con cada historia. Intento mejorar para vosotros. Espero que sigáis aquí hasta el final de la historia.**

 **Y GRACIAS por dedicar un momento a dejar un review y hacerme llegar vuestras opiniones y consejos. Siempre tengo en cuenta todas vuestras opiniones y sugerencias.**

 **Nos leemos próximamente.**


	7. Sentimientos enterrados

**La estrofa musical utilizada en este capítulo no me pertenece (Backstreet boys "incomplete")**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: "Sentimientos enterrados"**

Han pasado varias horas desde que Fate salió del quirófano y hacía varios minutos que había despertado. Shamal la chequeó antes de permitir a su familia y amigos entrar a visitarla.

\- Fate, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Sientes alguna molestia o dolor? –preguntaba la rubia doctora.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntaba confundida la rubia.

\- Sufriste un accidente al salvar a una niña.

\- ¡Vivio! ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? –intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor no la dejó.

\- ¡Fate cálmate! –le aconsejó la doctora– Vivio está bien. Está ahí fuera junto a tus madres y amigas. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Todas van a entrar ahora porque quieren verte, pero lo harán de una en una ya que aún estás delicada y necesitas descansar. –le puso la mano en el brazo– Le diste un buen susto a tu madre en el quirófano mientras te operaba…

\- ¿Susto?

\- Tu corazón se paró y usamos el desfibrilador, pero no funcionó. Tu madre se puso muy nerviosa y pensó que morirías, así que llorando me llamó para que te inyectara la epinefrina porque estaba demasiado nerviosa y le temblaban las manos. –la rubia miró hacia otro lado– Fate, mírame. –la rubia la miró– Realmente pensó que te perdía… Tu madre se arrepiente de todo el daño que te hizo y ese dolor que te causó no lo olvidará jamás. Quiere recuperar a su hija. Dale una oportunidad… –dijo mientras quitaba la mano del brazo de la rubia– Y bien, ¿quién quieres que entre primero? Es hora de la primera visita. –dijo mientras le sonreía.

\- No quiero ver a nadie. –dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

\- Fate, están muy preocupadas, y después del susto creo que merecen verte, aunque sea unos minutos solo. Yo misma me encargaré de que solo sean unos minutos para que puedas descansar.

\- Está bien, Shamal… –dijo suspirando– Me gustaría ver a mi madre Lindy.

La doctora asintió y se marchó para avisar a Lindy que Fate se encontraba preparada para verla, que ella era la primera persona a la que quería ver. Esa noticia llenó de alegría a la peliacua. Que Fate la eligiera a ella por encima de su madre biológica la llenaba de dicha, pero ésta prefirió que entraran primero Vivio y Nanoha. Es cierto que ella estaba muy preocupada, pero ellas vivieron la trágica experiencia. Nanoha le dijo que no, que entrara ella y que cumpliera el deseo de Fate, pero la peliacua se negó, por lo que la cobriza tomó la mano de su hija y se dirigieron a la habitación. Llamaron a la puerta, y tras escuchar el permiso para entrar, abrieron la puerta. Fate se sorprendió al ver a ambas.

\- ¡Fate-sensei! –la pequeña corrió hasta la cama donde se encontraba su profesora.

\- Hola Vivio. –contestó la rubia acariciándole la cabeza– ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo siento mucho, Fate-sensei. Todo es por mi culpa. –se le humedecieron los ojos.

\- Eso no es cierto, Vivio. La culpa ha sido mía. –dijo la cobriza bajando la mirada.

\- No es culpa vuestra. Lo importante es que estás bien. –dijo dándole una sonrisa a la pequeña– ¿Y tú, Nanoha? ¿Estás bien? –dijo mirando a la cobriza.

\- Sí, Fate-chan. Estamos bien gracias a ti. Siento mucho haberte metido en problemas que no te corresponden. –dijo con tristeza.

\- Vivio, ¿puedes dejarme un momento a solas con tu madre? –dijo dulcemente a la pequeña.

\- Sí, Fate-sensei. Me iré fuera con Einhart y vendré a verla todos los días después de clase. Muchas gracias por todo, Fate-sensei. –le dio un pequeño abrazo para no hacerle daño, un beso en la mejilla haciendo ruborizar a la rubia y se marchó dejando a ambas solas.

\- Nanoha… tienes que hablar con Cinque y Lindy-san y contarle todo sobre Yuuno. Ellas pueden ayudaros a Vivio y a ti.

\- Pero Fate-chan…

\- Vivio no se lo merece, Nanoha. Dime una cosa, ¿sabías que Yuuno no trataba bien a Vivio?

\- ¿Qué? –abrió los ojos como platos– ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Vivio se parece a mí. Parece que fuera mi hija. –dijo suspirando y en voz baja pensando que la cobriza no la escucharía mientras miraba al cielo.

\- Ojalá lo fuera. –contestó totalmente ruborizada la cobriza– Aunque puede serlo ahora…

\- ¿Eh? –se ruborizó la rubia al oír las palabras de la cobriza– Vivio no ha sido tratada bien por Yuuno, pero no te dijo nada porque tú eras feliz. –dijo evitando contestar a la cobriza.

\- Yo nunca fui feliz con Yuuno-kun… –dijo bajando la mirada– Yo sólo intenté llenar el vacío que tu marcha me dejó. Pensé que, si salía con él, dejaría de pensar en ti. Te olvidaría como tú me olvidaste a mí y podría hacer mi vida porque Vivio necesitaría un padre, pero eso jamás ocurrió… –levantó la vista y miró a la rubia quien la veía atenta– Nunca pude olvidarte, Fate-chan. –se acercó a la rubia– Mi corazón no quiso olvidarte porque eres muy importante para mí. Solo puedo ser feliz si estoy con Vivio y contigo.

\- Nanoha… yo nunca te olvidé. Gracias a tu recuerdo pude seguir adelante. Fue el recuerdo de tu cálida sonrisa la que iluminó mis días más oscuros. –confesó la rubia.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué Fate-chan? ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿De qué tienes miedo? Quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga. Quiero recuperar a mi primer y único amor, porque sí, Fate-chan, estoy enamorada de ti desde…

\- ¡Basta Nanoha! –gritó la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos interrumpiendo a la cobriza.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –se acercó más a la rubia y levantó la mano para limpiarle las lágrimas.

\- Por favor, Nanoha, me duele la cabeza. ¿Podrías buscar a la enfermera y a mi madre Lindy? –la cobriza bajó la mano.

\- Sí, claro. Enseguida, Fate-chan. Siento mucho lo ocurrido. –dijo triste y bajando la mirada mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

\- Lo siento mucho, Nanoha… Es mejor así… –susurró cuando la puerta se cerró tras la salida de la cobriza.

La enfermera vino enseguida y le puso un calmante a Fate para el dolor. Su madre Lindy entró en la habitación tras salir la enfermera.

\- Fate, hija. –decía la peliacua mientras se acercaba a su hija y la tomaba de la mano– Casi me da un infarto cuando me llamó Precia para contármelo. ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo sin soltar su mano y con lágrimas en los ojos– Casi te pierdo. No sé qué habría hecho si eso hubiera pasado…

\- Mamá… –le apretó la mano con fuerza– Estoy bien. –le sonrió– Tenía que proteger a esa niña. No podía permitir que pasara de nuevo lo mismo. No quería que Nanoha sufriera.

\- Hija… ¿por qué no te confiesas? Es más que obvio que esa chica te ama y que tú la amas a ella.

\- Lo sé. Se acaba de confesar, mamá. –dijo mirando a su madre triste.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema hija? Merecéis ser felices. Es hora de pasar página, Fate.

\- No puedo, mamá. Yo ya no soy la niña que ella conoció. Nunca volveré a ser la misma. Nunca podré darle la felicidad que merece. –bajó la mirada.

\- Fate… –acarició el rostro de su hija– Descansa… hablaremos cuando estés recuperada.

Fate se relajó y durmió enseguida sabiendo que su madre estaba a su lado y no la dejaría. Lindy salió de la habitación para decir a todos que se había quedado dormida y que estaba bien. Todos quedaron tranquilos y se marcharon a sus respectivas casas. Lindy le pidió a Cinque que hiciera guardia en casa de Nanoha y Vivio por si Yuuno volvía y que pusiera a más agentes a patrullar por las calles para que buscaran a Scrya. Después de eso, se quedó a solas con Precia Testarossa. Era hora de tener una conversación con ella.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Precia. –dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

\- Está bien, Lindy. Vayamos a mi despacho. Fate estará bien. –dijo al ver como la peliacua miraba hacia la habitación de su hija.

Las dos se dirigieron en silencio hacia el despacho de la doctora. Al llegar, las dos se sentaron una frente a la otra esperando a que la otra empezara a hablar.

\- Jamás te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Fate, Precia. –sentenció la peliacua– Lo que le pasó a Alicia no fue su culpa, y a pesar de eso, la golpeaste día tras día. ¡Era una niña! La marcaste, tanto físicamente como psíquicamente, para el resto de su vida.

\- ¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes! –gritó la doctora.

\- Te lo recordaré cada día como ella lo recuerda cada vez que ve su cuerpo marcado por tus golpes.

\- No hay día que no me arrepienta de lo que hice, Lindy. No tengo perdón alguno. Me alegro de que lo descubrieras y salvaras. Te estaré eternamente agradecida. Gracias a ti, pude rehabilitarme y superar la muerte de Alicia. Fate merece ser feliz.

\- ¿Sabes quién es Takamachi Nanoha? –preguntó la peliacua– Es la chica de la que Fate estaba y sigue enamorada. –contestó a su pregunta antes de que la doctora respondiera– Esa chica también está enamorada de Fate, pero nuestra hija no quiere aceptarla porque su cuerpo está marcado por ti. Tiene miedo de que vean su cuerpo y la rechacen. –dijo apretando los puños.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida la doctora– Pero ellas están predestinadas a estar juntas. Yo ya sabía que se amaban incluso antes de que ellas mismas se dieran cuenta. La señorita Takamachi la ama por su buen corazón y le dará igual que su cuerpo esté marcado. Déjame que hable con ella, Lindy.

\- Ahora no es el momento para hablar con ella, Precia. Tendrás que esperar a que se recupere totalmente. –sentenció la peliacua antes de dar media vuelta y salir del despacho de la doctora para irse de nuevo a la habitación con su hija.

Las semanas fueron pasando y Fate se iba recuperando rápido. Tal y como prometió Vivio, cada día, tras salir de clase, iba a ver a su profesora. En esas pequeñas visitas, le contaba cómo le iba en la escuela y lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Vivio se quedaba en el hospital hasta que su madre llegaba, le preguntaba a Fate cómo estaba y se marchaba para no incomodarla más. En una de las visitas de la pequeña, hablaron sobre su madre antes de que llegara.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Fate-sensei! –dijo la pequeña alegre al entrar en la habitación– ¿Fate-sensei? ¿Por qué está vestida y en pie? –preguntó la pequeña confusa.

\- Buenas tardes, Vivio. –dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza como de costumbre– Pues verás, estoy vestida porque me han dado el alta, así que puedo volver a casa y terminar de recuperarme allí.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Podré visitarla mientras se termina de recuperar? Pero, ¿quién la cuidará? Necesita a alguien que la cuide mientras se recupera totalmente, Fate-sensei.

\- No te preocupes, Vivio. Puedo cuidarme yo sola y así no molesto a nadie.

\- ¿Por qué no se queda en nuestra casa? Mamá es muy buena enfermera, y estoy segura de que se pondría muy feliz. Últimamente ha estado muy triste y la he visto llorar. –dijo bajando la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, Vivio, pero no puedo quedarme en vuestra casa.

\- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó con inocencia.

\- Porque no es una buena idea, Vivio.

\- Fate-sensei, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Dime, Vivio.

\- ¿Le gusta mi madre? –preguntó sin dar rodeos.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo la rubia sin creerse lo que había preguntado la pequeña.

\- ¿Está enamorada de mi madre, Fate-sensei? –preguntó de nuevo la pequeña– Porque me he dado cuenta de las miradas de mi madre hacia ti y sé que está enamorada. ¿Sientes lo mismo por ella? Porque si es así, podríamos ser una familia muy feliz. Me encantaría que fuera mi Fate-mama. –a la rubia se le estrujó el corazón al escucharla decir "Fate-mama".

\- Lo siento, Vivio. –dijo suavizando la mirada– Yo no puedo corresponder los sentimientos de tu madre. Nanoha merece ser feliz con alguien que no sea yo. Ella conoció a una Fate que ya no existe. Ella está enamorada de una persona que no volverá nunca más.

\- Fate-sensei, se parece mucho a mí. Yo también decía que nadie me querría. –dijo con tristeza– Pero entonces Nanoha-mama me recogió y adoptó sin importarle nada. Ella sólo quería que yo fuera feliz, y lo soy junto a ella y Einhart. –se acercó a su profesora– Quiero que mi madre sea feliz como yo lo soy, y esa felicidad solo puede ser con Fate-sensei. Por favor… –empezó a sollozar la pequeña.

\- Vivio… –la llamó con cariño la rubia mientras se ponía a su altura– Lo siento… –empezó a decir hasta que se abrió la puerta.

\- Hola, Fate. ¿Cómo estás? –dijo la cobriza sin emitir algún tipo de sentimiento– Vivio, es hora de irnos. ¿Vivio? ¿Qué te pasa? –abrazó a su hija.

\- Estoy bien mamá, no es nada. –dijo la pequeña limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo a su madre– ¿Nos vamos? –miró a su profesora– Cuídese, Fate-sensei. –dijo y se marchó.

\- Me alegra ver que estás mejor, Fate. Cuídate. Espero verte pronto de nuevo en la escuela. Adiós. –dijo y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

\- Nanoha… –la llamó en un susurro desesperado– Espera un momento, por favor. –suplicó.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –le dijo mientras se giraba hacia ella.

\- ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa, por favor? No tengo la cartera aquí para pagar un taxi. –dijo avergonzada.

\- ¿Te han dado el alta? –preguntó sorprendida– Ha pasado muy poco tiempo…

\- Sí. Ya me encuentro bien y quiero salir de este maldito hospital para volver a casa.

\- Bien. Te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas. –dijo y la rubia asintió.

\- Gracias, Nanoha. –le sonrió.

Nanoha ayudó a recoger a la rubia sus pertenencias y salieron del hospital. Vivio estaba muy ilusionada y pensaba que su profesora se quedaría en su casa, pero sus ilusiones se esfumaron al subirse al auto y Fate empezara a darle las indicaciones a Nanoha hasta llegar a su casa.

\- Gira ahora a la derecha y ya habremos llegado.

Llegaron a la casa de Fate y la cobriza se bajó del auto para ayudar a la rubia. La cobriza llevaba las pertenencias de la ojiborgoña mientras ella caminaba unos pasos por delante de ella. Se detuvo al ver que la rubia hablaba con el que parecía ser su casero.

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? –gritaba la rubia furiosa.

\- Lo siento, Fate. El apartamento ya está alquilado. Tus pertenencias están en esas cajas de ahí.

\- ¡Me dijo que me daría más tiempo! –seguía gritando.

\- ¿Fate? –susurró la cobriza mientras se acercaba.

\- Llevas cuatro meses sin pagar el alquiler, Fate. Lo siento. –dijo el casero y se marchó.

\- ¿Fate? ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó al fin.

\- No es nada, Nanoha. Gracias por traerme. –tomó sus pertenencias.

\- Fate… Está bien si no me amas, no me importa ya, pero al menos déjame ser tu amiga. –le dijo seria mientras la miraba fijamente– Tu casero ha dicho que tu casa está alquilada, ¿cierto? Solo quiero ayudarte...

\- Sí, es cierto. Mi casero alquiló mi casa, así que ahora no tengo donde quedarme. Iré a un hotel y mañana me pondré a buscar apartamento. –dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la frente.

\- Puedes quedarte en mi casa.

\- Gracias, Nanoha, pero no quiero molestar y creo que no es buena idea.

\- No eres una molestia, Fate. –suavizó su mirada– Necesitas una mano y la mía está disponible. –dijo mientras cargaba las pertenencias de la rubia– Y tranquila, no voy a abusar de ti ni nada de eso. –la rubia se ruborizó– Jamás haría algo que te lastimara. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites o hasta que encuentres algo. –dijo y se giró para volver al coche.

\- Nanoha… –la llamó la rubia– Gracias…

\- De nada. –dijo sin volverse.

Las dos cargaron las cosas de Fate en el auto y se dirigieron, ahora sí, a casa de la cobriza. Vivio estaba muy emocionada porque su profesora se quedaría en su casa, lo que significaba que había una posibilidad de que ella y su madre acabaran juntas y por fin tener a la rubia como su Fate-mama. Al llegar a casa, Vivio fue a tomar un baño mientras su madre y profesora organizaban las cosas.

\- Te haré espacio en el armario y cómoda para que puedas guardar tu ropa. –dijo mientras empezaba a sacar ropa de su armario– Dormirás en esta habitación. Espero sea de tu agrado.

\- Gracias, pero… ésta es tu habitación, Nanoha. ¿Dónde dormirás tú? –preguntó nerviosa mientras se ruborizaba.

\- Tranquila, Fate. No vamos a dormir juntas si es lo que te preocupa. Ya te dije que no me importa que no me ames y que jamás haría algo que te lastimara. Aquí sólo dormirás tú. Yo dormiré en otra habitación. –le explicaba mientras cargaba su ropa y salía de la habitación.

La rubia bajó la mirada sintiéndose mal por el daño que le hacía a la cobriza, pero a pesar de que ella quería amarla completamente, no podía hacerlo. Nunca se sentiría bien consigo misma, y, por tanto, jamás podría hacer feliz a Nanoha. Fate colocó toda su ropa en el armario, y, tras terminar, tomó una ducha.

Esa noche, Fate se durmió rápidamente gracias al olor que había impregnado en las sábanas. Era el olor de Nanoha. Esa noche, Fate pudo dormir como hacía años que no lo hacía.

Por otro lado, Nanoha se fue a la habitación de invitados donde tenía una cama pequeña. Tras quedarse un poco mirando por la ventana, se tumbó en la cama y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Al sonar su despertador, se levantó, alistó y dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Fate y Vivio se despertaron a la vez tras llegarles el delicioso olor del desayuno. Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

\- ¡Buenos días, mamá! –le dijo su hija mientras le daba un abrazo.

\- Buenos días, Vivio. –le devolvió el abrazo– ¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntaba mientras acariciaba su mejilla viéndola con mirada triste.

\- Sí, mamá. ¿Y tú? Pareces tris…

\- Yo también, Vivio. –la interrumpió– Siéntate a desayunar o se hará tarde– Buenos días, Fate. ¿Has descansado bien? ¿Te duele algo? –preguntó sin mirarla y mientras servía el desayuno.

\- Buenos días, Nanoha. –la miró fijamente– He dormido muy bien. Gracias. Tu cama es muy cómoda. –sonrió– Y estoy bien, no me duele nada.

\- Me alegro. Ahora siéntate. El desayuno está listo. –dijo mientras servía su plato.

La cobriza se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer en silencio mientras su hija y la rubia hablaban sobre la escuela y los exámenes que comenzarían pronto. Tras tomar el desayuno, Vivio se alistó mientras su madre recogía los platos. Cuando terminó, ambas tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la escuela, no sin que antes Vivio diera un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su profesora.

\- Hasta luego, Fate-sensei. –le dijo con calidez y una sonrisa.

\- Hasta luego, Vivio. –le respondió acariciando su cabeza– Hasta luego, Nanoha.

\- Hasta luego, Fate. –dijo sin mirarla mientras se dirigía a la puerta– Puedes hacer lo que quieras, estás en tu casa. Nos vemos más tarde. –dijo sin más y se marcharon.

Fate se dirigió a la habitación y se alistó con ropa deportiva. Introdujo su teléfono móvil en la funda brazalete y se colocó los audífonos. Se dirigió a la puerta y buscó unas llaves con las que poder entrar en casa antes de que volviera Nanoha y se enfadara por no seguir las órdenes de la doctora. Encontró unas llaves, probó que fueran las de la casa, y se marchó a hacer deporte. Estuvo corriendo una hora y regresó a casa de Nanoha.

Durante una semana, esa fue su rutina. Cuando Nanoha y Vivio se marchaban a la escuela, ella aprovechaba para entrenar. Una tarde, tras el entrenamiento y volver a casa, se encontraba Cinque en la puerta de la casa.

\- ¡Cinque! ¡Hola! –saludó la rubia.

\- Fate, ¿de nuevo saliste a correr? ¡Tienes que descansar!

\- Cinque, hablas como Lindy. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –dijo mientras abría la puerta.

\- Hemos encontrado y detenido a Scrya. Está en el calabozo. Sólo quería decírselo en persona a Nanoha, pero veo que no está. Por favor, dile de mi parte que ya lo detuvimos y que pronto la llamaran para testificar. Ahora tengo que irme. Iremos hablando, Fate.

Tras eso, Cinque se marchó y Fate fue a ducharse. Mientras tomaba el baño, Nanoha y Vivio llegaron a casa. La pequeña siempre estaba ansiosa por llegar para saludar y contarle a su profesora cómo le había ido el día. La pequeña se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia y le hacía feliz saber que la encontraría allí.

\- ¡Estamos en casa, Fate-sensei! –saludaba alegre la pequeña.

\- Bienvenidas. Estoy tomando un baño. Enseguida salgo. –gritó desde el baño.

Fate salió de la tina y se tapó con la toalla para secarse y alistarse antes de salir, pero algo no iba bien. Su vista empezó a nublarse y cayó al suelo. La cobriza, al escuchar el estruendo, corrió hasta la habitación y llamó a la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sido eso? –decía sin obtener respuesta– ¿Fate? –al no obtener respuesta entró sin permiso y encontró a la rubia en el suelo– ¡Fate-chan! –gritó mientras corría hacia ella y la sostenía en brazos– Fate-chan, Fate-chan… –la llamaba mientras daba golpecitos en su cara haciéndola reaccionar– Fate-chan, despierta.

\- Na…noha –dijo en un susurro.

\- Gracias al cielo que estás bien. –dijo al ver que la rubia abría los ojos y empezaba a incorporarse.

\- Lo siento, Nanoha. No sé lo que pasó. Mi vista se nubló de repente.

\- ¡Eres una obstinada, Fate-chan! Todo esto pasó porque sales a correr todos los días. –la rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Có…cómo sabes…? –no terminó la frase.

\- No soy tonta, Fate.

\- Y vuelves a quitar el chan.

\- ¿Eh? –la cobriza no entendió.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste de llamarme Fate-chan? ¿Por qué sólo me llamas Fate? Me gusta cuando me llamas de manera dulce y cariñosa. –la cobriza se ruborizó.

\- No quiero incomodarte, Fate-chan. –dijo bajando la mirada– Te ayudaré a llegar a la cama y te dejaré que te cambies. –la ayudó a levantarse y la guió a la cama– Prepararé la cena. Si necesitas algo, avísame. –dijo y se dispuso a marcharse cuando una mano gentil la sujetó de la muñeca– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mientras se giraba.

\- Nanoha, yo… quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado. –la miró fijamente a los ojos– Siento todos los problemas que te causo.

\- No te disculpes. No estás haciendo nada malo. Ya te dije que quiero ayudarte como amiga.

\- Dime una cosa, Nanoha. Si sabías que salía a correr, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- ¿Para qué? Me habrías dicho que no es asunto mío. Yo quiero ser tu amiga, pero tú no me lo permites. No puedo forzarte. Por eso te llamo Fate y no Fate-chan. Quiero incomodarte lo menos posible. –dijo triste y se marchó sin darle a la rubia oportunidad de contestarle.

Nanoha preparó la cena como cada noche. Vivio hizo sus deberes y después cenó. Madre e hija tomaron un baño juntas. Después de eso, la rubia leyó un cuento a la pequeña para dormir. La cobriza le dio las buenas noches a su hija antes de que le leyera la historia y se fue a su habitación. Nuevamente, como cada día, miraba por la ventana al cielo, el manto de estrellas y cuando comenzaba a llorar, se tumbaba en la cama.

Cuando Fate terminó de leer el cuento a la pequeña, acarició su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo sonreír a la pequeña y diciendo "Fate-mama" en sueños. A Fate le estaba gustando esta vida. Le gustaba cuidar de esa niña y le gustaba levantarse y ver a Nanoha y Vivio. Probar el delicioso desayuno que preparaba la cobriza. Todas estas emociones estaban golpeando el pecho de la rubia.

Después, se dirigió a su habitación, pero por el camino escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación donde se encontraba Nanoha. Se acercó lentamente y pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Se escuchaba música y lo que parecían ser sollozos.

 _ **I tried to go on like if I never knew you**_ _(intenté seguir adelante como si nunca te hubiera conocido)_

 _ **I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_ _(estoy despierta pero mi mundo está medio dormido)_

 _ **I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_ _(rezo para que este corazón se mantenga intacto)_

 _ **But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_ _(pero sin ti, todo lo que estoy es incompleta)_

 _ **Voices tell me I should carry on**_ _(voces me dicen que debería seguir adelante)_

 _ **But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_ _(pero estoy nadando en un oceáno sola)_

Al oír los sollozos claros, no lo dudó, llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar a que le diera permiso. Al entrar, se encontró con una cobriza sorprendida por su presencia y que se limpiaba las lágrimas rápidamente.

\- ¿Algún problema, Fate-chan? ¿Te encuentras mal? –preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la rubia preocupada.

\- Nanoha… –susurró su nombre con el mismo cariño que cuando eran pequeñas haciendo a la cobriza temblar– Ahora sé porqué tenías cada día más ojeras. –acarició su mejilla– Estás sufriendo en silencio. ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Es Scrya? –la cobriza negó– Cinque vino esta tarde para decirte que ya lo detuvieron. Una vez que testifiques, irá a la cárcel y no lo volverás a ver más durante una larga temporada.

\- Estoy bien, Fate-chan. No es nada. –dijo mientras se separaba un poco de la rubia– Gracias por avisarme de que Yuuno-kun está detenido. Tu madre Lindy y Cinque han hecho un buen trabajo y nos han protegido todo el tiempo. No hemos tenido miedo en ningún momento porque estaban ellas. –sonrió triste– Ahora es mejor que vayas a dormir. Mañana debes ir al hospital. –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Nanoha… –la volvió a llamar de la misma forma y sujetó su muñeca con suavidad– No me gusta verte llorar. Quiero verte alegre, con tu cálida sonrisa que ilumina los días más oscuros.

\- No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. –volvió a decir con una sonrisa triste.

\- Tengo que preocuparme, Nanoha. Estás así por mi culpa. Te hice mucho daño al desaparecer de tu vida hace años. He vuelto y te trato como si fuéramos desconocidas.

\- Tienes tus motivos, Fate-chan. –dijo y miró hacia otro lado.

\- Perdóname por todo, Nanoha. Perdóname por desaparecer de tu vida. Perdóname por tratarte de esta forma. Perdóname… –la cobriza puso su dedo en los labios de la rubia.

\- No me pidas más perdón, Fate-chan. Lo que pasó, pasó. Ya está. Tú tomaste tus decisiones y yo las mías. No me arrepiento de amarte y nunca lo haré. No has querido entender que te quiero por cómo eres. Me da igual si tu cuerpo está marcado por los golpes que te dio Precia –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa– pero tú quieres alejarme de ti. Y está bien, Fate. Lo entiendo. No te preocupes por eso. No te molestaré más con eso. Todo estará bien pronto y olvidaré estos sentimientos. Si quieres ser mi amiga, me harías muy feliz, si no, no puedo obligarte. Lo único que te pido es que no le hagas daño a Vivio. Ella te quiere mucho. No soportaría ver a Vivio sufrir porque tú te marcharas de nuevo.

\- Nanoha… –la llamó en un susurro– ¿Cómo sabes lo de Precia? –la cobriza miró hacia otro lado– Ella me golpeó por años dejando mi cuerpo marcado. Tienes razón al decir que rechazo tu amor por tener mi cuerpo de esta forma. –dijo mientras dejaba caer al suelo su camisón negro– Dime, Nanoha. ¿Realmente puedes amarme viendo cada día este cuerpo? –preguntó tras quedarse en ropa interior y dejando a una cobriza impactada.

* * *

 _ **Saizouh**_ : _Faltó poco para que Fate eligiera la otra vida donde recuperaría a su hermana y la vida que siempre quiso y no tuvo._

 _ **nadaoriginal**_ : _Precia se arrepiente de lo que hizo y quiere recuperar a su única hija. Aún faltan más datos, no desesperes jeje._

 _ **Lostneko**_ : _Yo también estaría igual de ilusionada jajajaja. La pequeña quiere tener a Fate como su Fate-mama. Veremos que pasa al final._

 _ **rijaja.77**_ : _Próximamente veremos si Fate quiere darle esa segunda oportunidad a Precia y a ella misma..._

* * *

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero hayan disfrutado de éste.**


	8. Perdón

**Capítulo 7: "Perdón"**

– Nanoha… –la llamó en un susurro– ¿Cómo sabes lo de Precia? –la cobriza miró hacia otro lado– Ella me golpeó por años dejando mi cuerpo marcado. Tienes razón al decir que rechazo tu amor por tener mi cuerpo de esta manera. –dijo mientras dejaba caer al suelo su camisola negra– Dime, Nanoha. ¿Realmente puedes amarme viendo cada día este cuerpo? –preguntó tras quedarse en ropa interior y dejando a una cobriza impactada.

– Fa…Fate-chan… –tartamudeó ruborizada al ver el cuerpo de la rubia.

– Dime, Nanoha. ¿Realmente piensas que puedes amarme?

– Fate-chan… –la llamó mientras se acercaba a ella– Eres hermosa, Fate. –dijo mientras colocaba su mano un poco más arriba del pecho de la rubia y la miraba con deseo a sus ojos– Siempre lo pensé y lo sigo pensando. –susurraba mientras acercaba su rostro al de Fate.

El deseo estaba consumiendo a Nanoha, quien cada vez acercaba más su rostro al de Fate. Podía sentir el aliento de su compañera. Cerró los ojos y, deseando probar aquellos labios que la llamaban a gritos, acercó su rostro aún más. Estaba a solo un paso de conocer su sabor y textura, pero abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada vacía de la rubia. Nanoha se detuvo cuando sus labios ya se rozaban.

– Tapate, Fate-chan. No quiero que hagas esto. –dijo con cariño mirándola a los ojos– Ya te dije que me da igual que tengas el cuerpo marcado. Mi amor por ti va más allá de lo físico. Mi amor por ti es sincero.

– Sabía que no podrías, Nanoha. –se volvió a vestir– Nadie puede amarme. Nadie querrá este cuerpo nunca. Mi destino no es amar y ser amada porque no lo merezco…

– ¡Basta! –gritó la cobriza rompiendo a llorar– Basta, basta, basta… –susurraba una y otra vez.

– …

– No soporto verte hablando de ti misma de esa forma cuando eres la persona más maravillosa, amable y hermosa que jamás he conocido, Fate-chan. Eres hermosa por fuera y por dentro. Te amo y te amaré toda la vida.

– Na…na…nanoha. –abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

– ¿Mamá? –llamaba una pequeña rubia a su madre mientras tallaba sus ojitos– ¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Por qué lloras? –corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó.

– Estoy bien, Vivio. Lo siento por despertarte. Te arroparé. –dijo mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a su habitación de nuevo.

Pasó junto a Fate, quien se había quedado inmóvil sin saber qué hacer o decir, y llevó a su hija a su habitación para cobijarla en la cama nuevamente. Le acarició la cabeza y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

– Buenas noches, Vivio. Que tengas dulces sueños, hija. –se levantó de la cama.

– ¿Mamá?

– ¿Sí, Vivio? –dijo mientras se volteaba a mirar a su hija con ternura.

– ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más conmigo? –preguntó en un susurro.

– Claro que sí, Vivio. –dijo con una dulce sonrisa– Me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas.

Nanoha se recostó junto a su hija y le acarició el pelo mientras se dormía de nuevo. En ese transcurso, ella también cayó dormida junto a la pequeña. Fate, por su lado, volvió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se marchó. Estaba haciendo demasiado daño a las personas que más quería y no lo podía permitir. Salió a la calle y miró a la luna llena que iluminaba la ciudad. A paso lento se dirigió hacia a ninguna parte, a donde sus pies la llevaran. Caminó y caminó, y sin darse cuenta, acabó en el parque que se encontraba frente al hospital donde estuvo ingresada tras el accidente. Se dirigió a una banca y se sentó mirando hacia el lago. Aunque el verano se acercaba, hacía algo de fresco y la brisa movía su cabello lentamente. Subió sus piernas a la banca y se acurrucó hundiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Estaba cansada de hacer sufrir a las personas que quería: primero a su madre por no salvar a su hermana, después a Nanoha al desaparecer, luego fue Lindy la que sufrió al ver cómo ella no se quería a sí misma y después a Nanoha y Vivio por irrumpir en su vida de esa forma. Estaba cansada de su vida. Estaba cansada de vivir. Su vida no tenía sentido desde aquel fatídico día en el que su hermana falleció. Aquel día en el que vio como la vida de su hermana se le iba de sus manos sin poder hacer nada. Ella habría dado su vida por su hermana. Si tan sólo hubiera sido al revés. Si fuera ella la que estuviera muerta y ella viva… sería todo tan diferente. Una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos y asustándola.

– Hola, Fate. –saludó la persona que había llegado.

– Hola… –dudó en cómo llamarla– madre.

– ¿Puedo sentarme contigo por un rato? –preguntó temerosa.

– Como gustes. –contestó sin mirarla y secándose las lágrimas.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó tras un rato en silencio.

– Bien, gracias.

– Me alegro. Nos diste un buen susto, Fate. –la miró fijamente– Me asusté mucho cuando te vi entrar en la camilla y me dijeron cómo había sucedido todo. No podía ni quería creer que iba a perder a mi otra hija en un accidente como el que nos hizo perder a Alicia. –la rubia se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su hermana– Hice todo lo que pude por salvarte, pero fallé. Te fallé como madre y te fallé como doctora. Shamal tuvo que ocupar mi lugar porque mis manos no reaccionaban. Si ella no hubiera venido, la historia sería otra. –dijo bajando la vista– Soy lo peor. –se puso en pie– Sé que no merezco tu perdón, Fate. Lo que hice no tiene justificación alguna. Me arrepiento de lo que hice. Ojalá pudiera regresar en el tiempo y borrar cada marca que grabé en tu piel. Borrar todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar. No fue culpa tuya lo que pasó…

– Sí lo fue. –dijo poniéndose en pie también– Si hubiera sido más rápida… Si la hubiera tomado bien de la mano… –apretó los puños.

– No, Fate. –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos– Lo que le pasó a tu hermana no fue culpa tuya. Nadie tiene la culpa. Ni tú ni nadie podría haber hecho otra cosa diferente. –se acercó a la rubia– Nadie podría haber salvado a tu hermana, Fate. –colocó la mano en el hombro de su hija– La única que podría haber hecho algo diferente soy yo. Te culpé por algo que no se pudo evitar de ninguna manera. Si yo no te hubiera castigado de esa forma…

– Eso no es cierto, madre. –la peligris abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Me castigaste de esa forma porque lo merecía. Fue mi culpa. Yo debí de haber protegido a Alicia. –lágrimas empezaron a caer– Haría cualquier cosa por tener una última oportunidad de salvarla y ser yo la que ocupara su lugar. Ella no merecía morir.

– Fate…

– ¡Tendría que ser yo la que estuviera muerta! –gritó desesperada– Tú misma lo dijiste… –sentenció hincando las rodillas en el suelo.

– Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello. La única que tendría que estar muerta soy yo. Una madre debe darlo todo por sus hijos y no sentenciarlos a este sufrimiento. –dijo poniéndose a la misma altura de su hija– Fate… tienes que dejar de culparte. Hay mucha gente que te quiere… Lindy Harlaown te adoptó sin importarle nada. Ella sí hizo lo que debía hacer una madre: protegerte. Te alejó de mí porque yo era la que no merecía tenerte a ti como hija. –la rubia alzó la cabeza– Gracias a ella, fui castigada y pagué por todo lo que te hice. No hay ni un solo día que me arrepienta de lo que hice, pero también doy gracias porque Lindy te adoptara y te diera la familia que mereces. Por desgracia no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo cambiar el presente, y si me lo permites, quiero estar a tu lado. Si algún día quieres perdonarme, me gustaría volver a ser tu madre, pero sin alejarte de Lindy. Tendrías dos madres a las que podrías acudir si tuvieras cualquier problema.

– Madre… –la llamó dejando de llorar.

– Levántate, Fate. Te llevaré a casa. Es tarde. La señorita Takamachi tiene que estar preocupada. –la rubia se tensó.

– Madre… ¿podría quedarme en tu casa? –preguntó bajando la mirada– Solo por esta noche…

– ¿Eh? –la peligris abrió los ojos en sorpresa para después suavizar la mirada– Claro que sí, hija. Vámonos a casa.

La rubia siguió a su madre hasta el coche y se subió a éste. Precia condujo hasta la casa donde vivía ahora. El trayecto se hizo en absoluto silencio. Fate se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla sin decir nada. Al llegar, Precia acompañó a Fate hasta la habitación donde dormiría.

– Fate… –la llamó antes de abrir la puerta– Esta habitación la preparé hace tiempo para ti, para el día que quisieras perdonarme y formar parte de nuevo en mi vida. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Aunque no me hayas perdonado aún, esta será siempre tu habitación y podrás venir siempre que quieras y/o necesites… –tomó el pomo de la puerta– Espero que sea de tu agrado… –dijo y abrió la puerta dejando ver la habitación.

Fate entró lentamente en la habitación viendo todo detalladamente. La habitación era enorme. La cama era tamaño King. La pared era blanca y los muebles negros con adornos en amarillo. La habitación tenía los colores favoritos de la rubia. Había una estantería con los libros que le gustaba leer de pequeña. Se acercó a la cama y vio un retrato… lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Recuerdas ese día? –preguntó Precia mientras se situaba a su lado.

– Ese día fuimos al parque. Hicimos un picnic. Alicia corría de un lado para otro feliz porque estábamos juntas. Le encantaba estar al aire libre y los días que no tenías que trabajar. Después de correr y de comer, te hicimos el collar de flores que llevas puesto en la foto y tú a cambio nos hiciste las coronas que llevamos en la cabeza. Ella dijo que ese fue el mejor día de su vida, y, el mío también.

– También fue el mejor día de mi vida, Fate. –acarició su mejilla– Pero la vida sigue y tenemos que ser fuertes y recordar solo los momentos alegres que pasamos junto a ella. –la rubia asintió– Ahora, cámbiate. Tienes ropa en el armario. Prepararé un té antes de ir a dormir.

La rubia abrió el armario y tomó un pijama. Se lo colocó y fue a buscar a su madre a la sala de estar donde ya la esperaba con el té. Le sirvió una taza a su hija y se sentaron la una junto a la otra. Se tomaron el té mientras siguieron hablando de Alicia y de anécdotas divertidas que sucedieron, como una vez que fueron al campo y una oveja persiguió a Alicia tras haber intentado arrancarle un mechón de lana. Estuvieron riendo hasta que se acabó el té y se marcharon a dormir. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, la peligris la llamó.

– Fate… –se acercó– Buenas noches, hija. –le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que la rubia se tensara.

– Buenas noches… madre. –dijo tras relajarse.

Fate entró en su habitación y se acostó en la cama. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba durmiendo. Precia, por su parte, le mandó un mensaje a Lindy para avisarla de que Fate estaba en su casa y que estaba bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Precia se levantó temprano puesto que tenía que ir a trabajar. Para su asombro, Fate estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

– Buenos días, madre. –dijo la rubia.

– Buenos días, Fate. ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada? Aún no tienes el alta para ir a trabajar. –dijo preocupada la peligris.

– El desayuno está listo. Siéntate. –dijo mientras servía los platos a la mesa– Necesito que me des el alta, madre. –decía mientras se sentaba a la mesa– Necesito trabajar nuevamente. Llevo una semana entrenando. Estoy bien. Puedo volver a mi rutina.

– ¿Que has estado haciendo qué? –casi se ahoga con el café– Fate, necesitas reposo. ¿Es que acaso Lindy no te enseñó a obedecer las órdenes de los doctores y de tus mayores? –la rubia rió– Hija, estás tan guapa sonriendo…

– Madre…

– Antes de darte el alta hablaré con la señorita Takamachi para comprobar que todo haya ido bien en esta semana. –guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua a su hija.

– Echaba de menos estos momentos… –susurró sin que Precia pudiera oírlo.

– Bien. Tengo que irme a trabajar. Hablaremos más tarde. Quédate el tiempo que quieras. –dijo y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

– ¡Madre! –la llamó antes de que atravesara la puerta.

– ¿Sí, Fate?

– Yo… te perdono, madre. –dijo mirando fijamente a su madre.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó al pensar que había escuchado mal.

– Te perdono, mamá. –dijo sonriendo.

– Hija… –la llamó la peligris mientras corría hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza– Gracias, gracias, gracias… –repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Puedes soltarme? Vas a llegar tarde a trabajar. –decía mientras lloraba de alegría.

– No quiero soltarte. Tengo que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido. –dijo haciendo un puchero y provocando que la rubia riera.

– Mamá, márchate. Te prometo que hablaremos más tarde.

Precia no quería soltarla, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería llegar tarde a trabajar. Tras la marcha de Precia, Fate recogió los platos de la mesa y se fue a la habitación. Se cambió de ropa y dejó una nota en la mesa de la entrada avisando de que se marchaba a casa de la cobriza. Era hora de hablar con Nanoha y pedirle perdón por todo lo que había pasado. Abandonó la casa y comenzó a correr para dirigirse hacia la casa de la cobriza. Al llegar, llamó a la puerta a pesar de tener llaves. Al no obtener respuesta, comenzó a buscar las llaves, pero cuando se disponía a usarlas, una pequeña peligris, abrió.

– ¿Einhart? –la llamó sorprendida.

– Buenos días, Fate-sensei. –dijo dando paso a la rubia al interior de la casa.

– ¿Vas a salir con Vivio? –dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

– No. Estoy ayudando a Vivio a preparar su maleta.

– ¿Maleta? –preguntó confusa– ¿Vais de excursión?

– Fate-chan… –la llamó la cobriza– Ven un momento a mi habitación, por favor. –pidió con tristeza y sin mirarla a la cara.

– Nanoha… –la llamó con preocupación mientras la seguía al interior de su habitación– ¿Qué pasa, Nanoha? ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntaba mientras veía como había una maleta preparada y objetos personales empacados en cajas– Si es por lo de anoche, tenemos que hablar sobre ello. Quiero pedir…

– No. –la interrumpió– No es por eso. –dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan.

– Nanoha… –se acercó a la cobriza y le sujetó la barbilla para que la mirara– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué hay una maleta y cajas preparadas?

– Yuuno-kun está libre.

– ¿Qué? No puede ser… –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

– Lindy-san dice que es mejor que salgamos del país por un tiempo mientras consiguen encerrarlo de nuevo.

– ¿A dónde iréis? Y, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Iré con vosotras. Os protegeré. Te lo prometo. –dijo mirando a la cobriza con seguridad.

– No. No puedo decirte a dónde iremos ni por cuanto tiempo. Esa información solo la sabe Lindy-san. Y no, no vendrás con nosotras.

– Pero… –la silenció la cobriza poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

– No, Fate-chan. –dijo con tristeza– No puedo seguir así. Vivio te quiere muchísimo. Y yo… te amo. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No puedo seguir a tu lado de esta forma. Acabaré destruyéndome a mí misma porque quiero algo de ti que no conseguiré jamás. No quiero sufrir. Y no quiero que Vivio se encariñe más contigo…

– Nanoha… –susurró.

– Realmente quería estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, Fate-chan. Siento no haber conseguido traer la sonrisa a tu rostro. Siento no haber conseguido que entendieras el significado del verdadero amor, del amor sincero. –confesó sin poder retener más las lágrimas.

– Nanoha…

Quiso abrazar a la cobriza, pero ésta se marchó al baño antes de que pudiera hacerlo. La rubia salió de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos y repitiendo una y otra vez que podía hacer. Si tan sólo pudiera ayudarla. Sin tan sólo pudiera expresar cómo se siente. Vivio y Einhart entraron al salón y se sentaron junto a la rubia.

– Fate-sensei… –la llamó la pequeña rubia tomando su mano– No me quiero ir… Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo y con Einhart. –dijo sollozando.

– Yo tampoco quiero que os vayáis, Vivio. ¿Sabes? Desde que me dijiste que querías que fuera tu Fate-mama, no he dejado de pensar en ello. Quiero serlo. Quiero estar ahí para ti y para Nanoha.

– ¿De veras? –preguntó entusiasmada la pequeña.

– Sí. –le sonrió dulcemente.

– ¡Bien! ¡Bien! –exclamaba feliz mientras abrazaba a Einhart, quien se ruborizó.

– Tenéis que ayudarme con Nanoha.

– ¡Eso está hecho! –exclamó la pequeña rubia.

– Cuente conmigo, Fate-sensei. Haré lo que sea para conseguir que Vivio se quede aquí conmigo. –dijo sonrojándose.

– Gracias. Bien, pensemos en un plan.

– Ya tenemos uno, Fate-sensei… –dijeron las pequeñas al unísono.

La pequeña le contó el plan a su rubia profesora. A ésta le pareció perfecto, por lo que empezó a llevarlo a cabo. Dejó a las pequeñas en casa con Nanoha y se marchó. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a un restaurante que a Nanoha le gustaba mucho y reservó una mesa. Después se dirigió a casa de su madre Precia. Se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Se puso un vestido de color negro, ceñido al cuerpo, dejando un hombro libre y una abertura en el lado izquierdo que dejaba al descubierto parte de su tonificado muslo. Llamó a Hayate para pedirle ayuda. Le explicó el plan y quedaron en que la castaña convencería a Nanoha para salir. Tras colgar, le envió un mensaje a su madre Lindy para que se dirigiera al hospital. Tras enviarlo, se puso en marcha y se dirigió al hospital para hablar con sus dos madres. Cuando llegó, Lindy estaba discutiendo con Precia, como hacía cada vez que coincidían. Fate se acercó a ambas.

– Mamá. –las llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta– Mamá. –volvió a pasar lo mismo– ¡Lindy, Precia, dejad de discutir! –exclamó consiguiendo que ambas dejaran de discutir y se voltearan a verla.

– ¿Fate-chan? –dijo Lindy– ¿Por qué estás así vestida? ¿Dónde vas?

– Estás guapísima, hija. –dijo con dulzura Precia.

– Gracias, mamá. –le dedicó una sonrisa– Mamá. –miró a la peliacua– Después de haber hablado con mamá Precia y perdonarla, ha llegado el momento de que haga mi vida. Voy a luchar por Nanoha. No permitiré que se vaya del país, no sin mí. Voy a confesarle mi amor. Voy a hacerlo como hace mucho tiempo debí hacer. Jamás debí haberla apartado de mi lado. Nanoha es la mujer más dulce y cariñosa que jamás he conocido.

–Hija… –suspiró Lindy– Suerte.

– Gracias, mamá. –le dio un abrazo que fue correspondido.

– ¿Puedo obtener yo un abrazo también?

– Mamá… –sonrió la rubia y le dio un abrazo– Gracias. –se separó de ella– Bien. Es hora de irme. Antes de ir al sitio donde hemos quedado, tengo que hacer algo más.

Tras despedirse de sus madres, se dirigió hacia una floristería y compró un ramo de flores. Con él, fue al restaurante donde había reservado mesa y pidió que lo pusieran en la mesa. Una vez que estaba todo bajo control, fue al puente donde se tuvo que despedir de Nanoha cuando eran pequeñas. Al llegar, se apoyó en la baranda y miró hacia el horizonte. A los diez minutos de estar allí, llegó Hayate. Se colocó junto a ella, y en silencio, miró hacia donde la rubia miraba. Nanoha no tardó mucho en aparecer junto a Vivio.

– ¿Hayate-chan? –preguntó confusa la cobriza.

– Nanoha-chan. Gracias por venir. –dijo alegre la castaña– Bien, Vivio, ¿nos vamos? Creo que Einhart nos está esperando. –dijo para acercarse a la pequeña niña y tomar su mano– Nanoha-chan… –se acercó a su oído– Diviértete. –dijo y se marchó.

La cobriza no pudo decir nada. Se había quedado petrificada tras contemplar la mirada de la rubia. Esos ojos rojos tan intensos como fuego. Un fuego que la llamaba una y otra vez y que no quería dejar de ver.

– Estás preciosa, Nanoha. –dijo sonriendo la rubia tras ver a la cobriza con un vestido azul ceñido sin mangas con una rejilla semitransparente en la parte superior delantera– Gracias por venir, Nanoha. –dijo para tender su mano hacia la oji lavanda esperando a que la aceptara.

– Fate-chan… –susurró.

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza, pero escribí este capítulo unas 15 veces y no me gustaba como quedaba ninguna de esas veces. Gracias por estar ahí y esperar la actualización.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	9. Mi amor por ti

**MSLN no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

 **La estrofa usada dedla cancion "Barcos de papel" de David deMaría, tampoco me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: "Mi amor por ti"**

– Estás preciosa, Nanoha. –dijo sonriendo la rubia tras ver a la cobriza con un vestido azul ceñido sin mangas con una rejilla semitransparente en la parte superior delantera– Gracias por venir, Nanoha. –dijo para tender su mano hacia la oji lavanda esperando a que la aceptara.

– Fate-chan… –susurró sin tomar la mano de la rubia.

– Siento la encerrona, Nanoha. –dijo tras bajar su mano– Solo quiero pasar el día contigo. Quiero tener un momento para recordar. Quiero contarte algo sobre mí. Quiero que conozcas algo sobre mí. Así que… –la miró con ternura– Nanoha, ¿te gustaría pasar el día en mi compañía? –la cobriza se sorprendió un poco– Si no quieres, no pasa nada, Nanoha. Lo entiendo. –bajó la mirada.

– … –la cobriza no respondió.

– Lo siento, Nanoha. –se volteó para marcharse– Llamaré a Hayate. Espera aquí, por favor.

Fate se alejó un poco para llamar a Hayate y pedirle que regresara al puente a recoger a Nanoha ya que no quería estar con ella. La castaña se sorprendió, pero hizo lo que su amiga le pidió y regresó a recoger a Nanoha. Cuando llegó la castaña, Fate se acercó a ella y le pidió que la llevara al restaurante donde había reservado ya que ya había pagado. La castaña asintió y se dirigió a la cobriza. Fate, en su lugar, se despidió de Vivio y se marchó a casa de la cobriza. Tomó un papel y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir una nota. Tras escribirla, tomó sus pertenencias y se marchó a casa de Precia. Colocó sus pocas pertenencias en la habitación y se marchó a dar un paseo.

Por otro lado, Hayate, Nanoha y Vivio fueron al parque de diversiones tras llamar a Signum y Einhart. Las chicas aprovecharon para hablar mientras la peli rosa y las dos pequeñas subieron a una atracción.

– Nanoha… –la llamó la castaña.

– No puedo creer que me hicieras esto, Hayate-chan. Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado y estoy pasando por Fate-chan y me haces una encerrona. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué pretendías? –le decía enojada.

– Lo siento, Nanoha-chan, pero Fate-chan quería despedirse de ti. Dijo que, ya que te tenías que ir del país, quería que tuvieras algún recuerdo bonito que se te viniera a la mente allí donde estuvieras. Fate-chan buscaba una oportunidad para poder contarte la verdad. Quería abrirte su corazón, quería explicarte por qué dejó de escribirte, quería contarte muchas cosas, pero no se lo permitiste. Creo que después de haber salvado a Vivio, merecía la oportunidad de despedirse bien. –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

– No puedo, Hayate-chan… –dijo bajando la cabeza– Si lo hago, seré incapaz de marcharme… Está siendo muy duro y difícil para mí.

– Está bien, Nanoha-chan. –le sonrió tristemente– Vayamos a montarnos nosotras también en las atracciones y disfrutemos del día. Nos lo pasaremos bien y haremos muchos recuerdos todas juntas. –dijo y se puso en pie.

– Sí. –dijo alegre la cobriza y la siguió.

Todas se subieron en las atracciones y se divirtieron mucho. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, era la hora de la cena. Hayate llevó a las chicas al restaurante que dijo Fate. Entraron y Hayate se dirigió al camarero.

– Buenas noches. La joven cobriza que ve ahí atrás tiene una reserva a nombre de Fate Testarossa.

– Sí, la señorita Testarossa ya nos llamó para informarnos de que ella no podría venir pero que la señorita Takamachi vendría acompañada, aunque no sabía exactamente cuántas personas vendrían. Por favor, vengan conmigo. –todas siguieron al camarero y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba situada junto a un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna– En un momento vendré a tomarles nota. –dijo y se marchó.

– Hayate-chan, ¿por qué hemos venido aquí? ¿Has visto los precios de la carta? ¿Cómo vamos a pagar esto?

– Fate-chan eligió este lugar, Nanoha-chan. Ya estaba la reserva hecha y me pidió que viniéramos.

– ¿Qué? Pero si no tiene dinero… –dijo sorprendida la cobriza.

– Era un regalo para ti. –dijo la castaña.

–Bien, señoritas. Aquí les dejo un vino que nos encargó la señorita Testarossa y este ramo de flores para la señorita Takamachi. –dijo el camarero.

– ¿Qué? –dijo abriendo los ojos en sorpresa la cobriza.

– La señorita Testarossa nos pidió que le entregáramos este ramo junto con la nota. Además, les hago saber, que la señorita Testarossa se ha hecho cargo del pago total de esta velada, por lo que solo tienen que disfrutarla.

La cobriza abrió aún más los ojos en sorpresa. ¿De dónde había sacado Fate el dinero para pagar todo esto? ¿Y por qué el ramo de flores?

– Mamá, las flores son muy bonitas. ¿Vas a abrir la nota?

– Sí, claro... –dijo en un susurro la cobriza.

" _Lirios blancos para un corazón tierno y puro como el tuyo,_

 _Tulipanes rojos para representar el amor eterno que te profeso._

 _Este amor no tiene olvido ni fecha de caducidad._

 _Donde estés, siempre tuya._

 _Fate"_

Nanoha empezó a llorar. No podía aguantar más la presión que tenía. Se levantó dejando en la mesa el ramo de flores y la nota y salió del restaurante. Hayate tomó la nota y la leyó. Tras eso, salió en busca de su amiga, quien se encontraba en la acera de enfrente apoyada en un árbol y llorando. Hayate se acercó y se puso frente a ella.

– Hayate-chan… –dijo entre lágrimas.

– No tienes que decir nada, Nanoha-chan. Sé que lo estás pasando mal, pero creo que deberías de hablar con ella. Necesitáis aclarar cosas.

– No puedo, Hayate-chan. Me hace daño estar cerca de ella. Quise ser su amiga de nuevo. Quise ser alguien más para ella. Quise recuperar lo que tuvimos de pequeñas, pero es imposible. Y ahora… primero me trata como una desconocida y luego me dice que me ama. Ayer se desnudó frente a mí, Hayate-chan. –la castaña se sorprendió– Me preguntó que si podría amarla teniendo todas esas marcas en el cuerpo. Estuve a punto de besarla, pero cuando la miré a los ojos, su mirada estaba vacía y le pedí que se vistiera. Ella lo entendió como si la respuesta fuera un no y se marchó hasta esta mañana que apareció. No aguanto más, Hayate-chan. –se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga.

– Nanoha-chan… –le devolvió el abrazo hasta que la cobriza se tranquilizó– Debes ir a hablar con ella. Explícale cómo te sientes. Es hora de pedirle respuestas. Estoy segura de que te las dará. Venga, disfrutemos de la cena y después te llevaré a casa para que hables con ella. Me haré cargo de Vivio-chan. –dijo y sonrió.

– Está bien. –le devolvió la sonrisa.

Volvieron dentro del restaurante y siguieron con la velada. Recordaron viejos tiempos y crearon nuevos momentos para recordar en el futuro. Disfrutaron de la comida. Todo estaba delicioso. Vivio sonreía mucho y disfrutaba de la compañía de Einhart. Nanoha las miraba y se ponía a recordar cuando Fate y ella eran pequeñas. Parecía que fuera ayer cuando eran tan cercanas y felices estando juntas. Terminaron de comerse el postre y se marcharon. Hayate llevó a Nanoha a su casa y le dijo a Vivio que hoy tendrían una fiesta de pijamas en su casa, así que se marcharon todas juntas, Einhart inclusive, y la cobriza entró en su apartamento con la intención de hablar con Fate. No sabía muy bien cómo hablar con ella, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si no lo hacía no podría avanzar y necesitaba una vida estable por el bienestar de Vivio, y el suyo propio. Entró en su apartamento y se extrañó de que estuviera todo a oscuras.

– ¿Fate-chan? –la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta– ¿Fate-chan? –volvió a preguntar tras encender las luces del salón.

Fue a la habitación donde ella dormía desde que Fate se mudó a su casa y entró con la intención de cambiarse de ropa, pero al dirigirse a la mesa auxiliar para dejar su reloj de pulsera, vio que había algo en ésta. Era una nota. La tomó entre sus manos y empezó a leerla.

" _Hola, Nanoha._

 _Supongo que te estarás preguntando qué es esta nota. Pues bien, esta nota es mi carta para explicarte muchas cosas y mi despedida hacia ti. No voy a haceros sufrir más ni a ti ni a Vivio. Me iré y nunca más nos volveremos a ver._

 _Todo comenzó cuando nos despedimos en aquel puente cuando éramos pequeñas. En ese momento entendí que me había enamorado de ti. Yo solo quería que sonrieras y fueras feliz, con eso me bastaba. El problema era que cuanto más sonreías, más me enamoraba de ti. Yo deseaba volver a Uminari, ansiaba volverte a ver para confesarte mi amor, pero entonces Alicia murió en ese accidente y Precia empezó a golpearme cada día dejándome en la piel las marcas que ya has visto… En ese momento, renuncié a mis sentimientos hacia ti. Intenté buscar el amor en otra persona que no fueras tú, pero mi alma estaba vacía y sentenciada a la soledad. Entregué mi cuerpo a una persona a la que no amé, porque en el fondo sabía que mi alma y cuerpo te pertenecían solo a ti. Tú eras la única persona que tenía derecho a poseerme, pero nunca acepté las marcas grabadas en mi piel, por lo que decidí estar sola y renunciar a este amor que siento por ti._

 _Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte causado tantos problemas. Cuando corté todo contacto contigo, fue doloroso, incluso más que los golpes que recibí… Cuando me mudé aquí de nuevo con Lindy-san, lo peor que me pudo pasar fue cruzarme en tu camino de nuevo porque tú seguías siendo esa chica amable y cariñosa. Querías acercarte de nuevo a mí, no te importaba que hubiera desaparecido por años, lo que querías era recuperar a tu amiga, pero tu amiga se fue hace mucho tiempo y jamás volvió. Ayer, tras haberte mostrado mi cuerpo y haberte hecho llorar, me marché (aunque eso ya lo sabes). Fui al lago y deseé estar muerta. Si hubiera muerto yo en vez de Alicia… sería todo tan diferente… pero soy yo quien está aquí y no se puede cambiar el pasado._

 _Anoche estuve en casa de Precia… ¿sorprendida? Tras hablar con ella y decirnos todo lo que nos teníamos que decir, la perdoné. Me dijo que había llegado el momento de vivir mi vida, de hacer mi propio camino, que tenía que buscar la felicidad… contigo. Todas las personas de mi alrededor saben que solo tú puedes traerme la felicidad que perdí hace tanto… tú, mi ángel de cabello cobrizo… Esta mañana quise hablar contigo para explicártelo todo y confesarte mi amor, este amor eterno que siento por ti, pero no me has dado la oportunidad… y lo entiendo, de veras que lo entiendo, Nanoha. Por ese motivo quiero pedirte perdón por todo el dolor que te he causado a ti y a la dulce Vivio. Mi intención no fue haceros daño en ningún momento, pero las cosas no salen como uno quiere._

 _Cuidaros mucho y sed felices. Merecéis toda la felicidad del mundo… lejos de mí._

 _Siempre tuya, Fate."_

– Idiota… –susurró mientras lágrimas caían– ¿Dónde te has ido?

Nanoha se tumbó en la cama y siguió llorando hasta que el cansancio la venció y se durmió. Cuando se despertó, tomó su móvil entre sus manos para comprobar la hora y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Ginga: _"A las 12 en el Desert Club. No puedes faltar"_. ¿Qué era lo que quería Ginga? ¿Para qué quería que fuera a ese club y a esas horas de la noche? Miró el reloj y comprobó que habían pasado veinte minutos de la hora. Se levantó de la cama, fue al baño a retocarse un poco, tomó las llaves de su auto y se marchó al club. Por el camino, se puso música para animarse un poco. Al escuchar una estrofa de una canción algo triste, decidió que era mejor apagar la radio. Llegó al local donde la había citado Ginga. Dejó el auto en el parking y entró para buscar a la pelimorada, pero la sorpresa fue que se encontró a una rubia muy sexy en el escenario del club, cantando y tocando la guitarra. En un principio se quedó petrificada, pero la pelimorada la vio entrar y se dirigió a ella para llevarla hasta la mesa donde se encontraba con su pareja, Cinque. Nanoha saludó a ambas y se sentó para ver a la rubia cantar.

 **Y que solito me quedao esperándote, buscando tu perdón.** – _cantaba la rubia mirando a la cobriza fijamente tras verla entrar en el local y sentarse en la mesa con las chicas_ – **No supe que decir al verte allí, mirándome sin prestarme atención. No supe que decir y enamorao de ti, voy pasado las horas.** – _siguió cantando esta vez mirando al resto del público_ – **No supe que decir ni a qué acudir, quizás mujer merezca tu perdón. No tengo a donde ir y enamorao de ti, mi corazón se ahoga.** – _sonrió tristemente_ **.**

– ¿Nanoha? –la llamó la pelimorada.

– Ginga-san, ¿por qué me has citado aquí? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

– Me dijiste que lucharías por ella, que no te rendirías a pesar de que ella intentara alejarte. –dijo la pelimorada seria– Necesitas saber el motivo de que ella esté participando en este concurso.

– ¿Concurso? –preguntó curiosa.

– Sí. En la primera ronda, que es ésta, tiene que cantar una canción y en la segunda, si el jurado decide que merece pasar, tiene que bailar con una pareja. –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

– ¿Pa…reja?

– Sí. Seré su pareja de baile. –dijo la pelimorada tranquila.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, la rubia terminó de cantar y se fue del escenario. Se dirigió a la barra y pidió una botella de agua. Cinque se levantó y se dirigió a Fate para hablar con ella mientras Nanoha y Ginga hablaban tranquilas y sin sentirse incómoda la primera.

– ¿Ginga-san? –la llamó la cobriza.

– ¿Sí? –contestó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Sigues amando a Fate-chan? –preguntando no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

– No. –dijo rápido– Quiero muchísimo a Fate, pero no la amo. No estaría saliendo con Cinque si aún amara a Fate, Nanoha-san. No soy así. –dijo sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada– Además, si la amara, ¿no crees que no te habría animado a que lucharas por su amor? –sonrió.

– Lo siento, Ginga-san. –dijo avergonzada– No era mi intención…

– No te preocupes, Nanoha-san. –le sonrió de nuevo– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien qué? –preguntó confusa.

– Que si vas a hablar con ella esta noche. ¿Le preguntarás el motivo de su participación? Podrás entender más cosas sobre su actitud pasada.

– ¿Crees que quiera hablar conmigo? No me he portado muy bien con ella. –dijo bajando la cabeza– Nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente.

– Estoy segura de que lo arreglaréis. Creo que sois las únicas que no os habéis dado cuenta de que estáis hechas la una para la otra. Vuestro destino es estar juntas. –dijo feliz.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más, pero de otros temas que no tenían nada que ver con la rubia. Al rato, volvió Cinque junto a las chicas.

– Ginga… es la hora. –dijo Cinque.

– Bien. –le sonrió dulcemente– Deséame suerte, amor. –dijo para ponerse en pie y darle un beso en los labios a su pareja– Seguiremos después, Nanoha-san. –le sonrió.

– Buena suerte, Ginga-san. –le sonrió la cobriza.

Ginga se dirigió a donde se encontraba Fate. Las dos desaparecieron camino al baño, ya que debían cambiarse de ropa. Al ratito, ambas estaban junto al escenario. Cuando la cobriza vio a la rubia así vestida creyó que su corazón se había saltado un latido para después volver a latir rápidamente. Llevaba un vestido negro corto, muy corto, dejando poco a la imaginación, con un escote en V que dejaba poco a la imaginación también. Nanoha no podía dejar de mirarla, pero decidió que era mejor hablar con Cinque para tranquilizar a su pobre corazón. Mientras, junto al escenario, la pelimorada le dio un gran abrazo a la rubia para que se tranquilizara. Fate, tras unos segundos, se lo devolvió, incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tras un par de actuaciones, llegó su turno. Ambas subieron al escenario con una sonrisa. Se pusieron una al lado de la otra. El escenario estaba oscuro. Empezó a sonar la música y se encendieron las luces, iluminándolas a ellas y al espectacular baile de salsa que acababan de empezar. Fate y Ginga lo estaban haciendo realmente bien. Las dos estaban haciendo una coreografía bastante buena y sensual. Prácticamente todo el club estaba silbando y animado, incluso había algunos que se animaron a bailar también.

– ¿Sorprendida? –preguntó la peligris a la cobriza con una sonrisa.

– La verdad es que sí… –confesó– No me esperaba que tuvieran tanta conexión… –sonrió tristemente.

– Son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, Nanoha-san. Además, ya sabes que fueron pareja. Ginga era la mejor persona que podía ser su pareja de baile en estos momentos. –dijo para después silbar.

– ¿No te importa que bailen así sabiendo que fueron pareja? –preguntó mirándola fijamente– Donde hubo fuego…

– Cenizas quedan… –terminó de decir por ella– Pero no en esta relación. Ellas se quieren, pero no a ese nivel. Fate daría todo por Ginga, lo sé, pero no la ama. Para Fate, Ginga es ahora como una hermana. –le sonrió a la cobriza que escuchaba atenta– ¿Sabes que el primer amor nunca se olvida? –la cobriza la miró confusa– El primer amor de Fate eres tú, Nanoha-san. –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

– ¿Có…cómo sa…bes e…so? –tartamudeó y la peligris rió.

– Trabajo con su madre… Sé muchas cosas. –rió más fuerte al ver la cara de la cobriza.

Siguieron disfrutando del espectáculo hasta que terminó. Todo el mundo se puso en pie y aplaudió. Las chicas bajaron del pequeño escenario y se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde se encontraban la peligris y la cobriza. Cinque se puso en pie y abrazó a su pelimorada novia.

– Has estado fabulosa, cariño. –le dijo para luego darle un corto beso.

– Gracias. –le sonrió muy dulcemente la pelimorada mientras la miraba con mucho amor.

– Felicidades a las dos… –dijo tímida la cobriza y sin mirar a nadie– Lo habéis hecho muy bien.

– Gracias, Nanoha-san. –dijo sonriendo la pelimorada.

– Gracias, Nanoha. –dijo la rubia.

Todas se volvieron a sentar para continuar viendo el espectáculo, ya que aún quedaban varias parejas por bailar, menos Fate, quien se disculpó y salió fuera del local. Ginga le hizo una señal a la cobriza dándole a entender que era la hora de hablar con la rubia. Era hora de dejar atrás todo y empezar de cero. Nanoha entendió la señal y se levantó para dirigirse en dirección donde Fate había ido. Al salir del local, buscó a la rubia y vio que se encontraba apoyada en un árbol. Se acercó a ella a paso lento. Se situó delante de ella y esperó a que la rubia levantara la cabeza para mirarla.

– Idiota. –dijo la cobriza.

– … –la rubia se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada.

– Pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más. –decía mientras lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

– Y así debió ser. Si no hubieras aparecido aquí esta noche, nunca más me habrías visto, Nanoha. –dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí no poder formar parte de tu vida? Cuando nos vimos en el puente esta tarde y me pediste que te acompañara, que querías tener un recuerdo conmigo y querías contarme algo, no es que no quisiera… mi corazón latía a mil por hora y me pedía que tomara tu mano y no la soltara nunca más, pero la razón me decía que ya era suficiente, que era hora de seguir adelante y olvidar todo.

– Lo siento, Nanoha. Sé que pedir disculpas no sirve de nada. Te he hecho mucho daño, lo sé, y es por eso por lo que no te molestaré nunca más. Quiero que seas feliz. Lo mereces. Y Vivio también merece ser feliz. Dentro de un rato, cuando sepa si he ganado o no, me iré y ya no nos veremos nunca más, te lo prometo. Y si por casualidad de la vida algún día volvemos a coincidir, me daré media vuelta o caminaré bajando la vista para que no tengas que verme a la cara.

– Fate-chan… –lágrimas estaban empezando a caer ya.

– ¿Disfrutasteis las chicas y tú de la velada? Es lo único que me interesa saber.

– Sí. Gracias. Fue una velada muy bonita. –se acercó a ella un poco más– Y gracias por el ramo de flores. Es precioso, aunque no tanto como tú. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Gracias por la nota también. Si no fuera por esa nota, habría negado mis sentimientos por ti… –la cobriza puso su mano en la mejilla de la rubia– Fate, mírame, por favor. –suplicó la cobriza– Fate…

– Está bien, Nanoha. –dijo para levantar la cabeza y mirar a la cobriza a los ojos, quedando totalmente hipnotizada por esos ojos lavanda que la miraban con cariño.

– Necesito una respuesta, Fate-chan. Necesito saber qué es lo que quieres realmente de mí y hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar por mí.

– … –bajó la mirada nuevamente.

– Fate, por favor. Sé sincera conmigo. Necesito saberlo. Dime la verdad. Por favor. –dijo para empezar nuevamente a llorar.

– Nanoha… –habló por fin la rubia– No llores, por favor. Está bien, te lo diré. –dijo y tomó con sus manos el rostro de la cobriza– Te quiero Nanoha. No, te amo Nanoha. Te amo con toda mi alma. –la cobriza dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos como platos– Jamás podré amar a nadie porque en mi corazón solo estás tú y estarás tú. Daría mi vida por ti, y no solo por ti, también por tu hija.

– Ya diste tu vida por mi hija. Nunca lo olvidaré.

– Déjame terminar, por favor. –dijo para poner el pulgar sobre los labios de la cobriza– Quiero estar contigo, Nanoha, porque tú me aceptas tal y como soy, sea bueno o malo, me aceptas así. Solo contigo puedo ser yo misma. Solo contigo podría encontrar la felicidad. –se detuvo unos segundos para bajar la cabeza y quitar sus manos del rostro de la cobriza– Pero, también sé que no puedo ofrecerte nada a cambio de tu amor. Mírame. Mi casero me echó de mi apartamento, estoy participando en un concurso para ganar un dinero que no es para mí, y… –volvió a mirar a la cobriza– mi piel está marcada.

– Fate… antes de decirte lo que pienso, ¿podrías explicarme para quién es el dinero?

– Después de morir Alicia, empecé a ser voluntaria en una residencia donde había chicos huérfanos. Había dos chicos, Erio y Caro, a los que quise proteger y ayudar, por lo que los apadriné. Todos los meses les envío dinero para que puedan continuar sus estudios y tengan un buen futuro. Es por eso que he aceptado todo tipo de trabajos y por lo que estoy aquí ahora.

– ¿Por eso te dejabas tocar cuando trabajabas de camarera? –preguntó recordando el día que vio a la rubia en el bar como camarera.

– Sí. Es por eso que no puedo ofrecerte… –fue interrumpida por unos labios suaves y cálidos que habían atrapado los suyos– ¿Nanoha? –dijo tras romper el beso la cobriza.

– Fate-chan… –la llamó con todo el cariño que sentía– Como tú has dicho, yo te acepto tal y como eres. Te amo con locura. Me da igual que tu cuerpo esté marcado. Lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti fue tu corazón amable y tu gentileza. –le dio un nuevo beso– Aunque he de reconocer, que cuando me mostraste tu cuerpo el otro día casi salto encima de ti. –la rubia se ruborizó– Eres la mujer más sexy que he visto en mi vida y quisiera que fueras la única. –la abrazó rodeando su cuello– Por favor, Fate-chan, quédate siempre a mi lado… –le pidió mientras se perdía en esa mirada borgoña que amaba ver.

– Siempre… –susurró– Nanoha… –y besó a la cobriza en un beso lento y lleno de amor.

Llegó el ansiado momento final donde el jurado diría quién sería el ganador o la ganadora. Ginga salió a la puerta para buscar a Fate y Nanoha. Sonrió al ver que se estaban besando, pero no tuvo más remedio que interrumpir el momento mágico y pedirles que entraran. El jurado subió al escenario y comenzó a hablar, felicitando a todos los participantes y diciendo que no había sido una decisión fácil ya que todos lo habían hecho muy bien, pero que hubo una actuación que sobresalió por encima de las demás, y que esa era la actuación de Fate y Ginga. Ahí estaban las palabras que la rubia quería escuchar. Había ganado el concurso gracias a su pelimorada amiga. Ginga se puso en pie de golpe y abrazó a la rubia quien todavía estaba sentada sin reaccionar pensando que había escuchado mal. Al darse cuenta de que la felicitaban, abrazó a Ginga y dio una vuelta con ella en brazos. Lo había conseguido, había ganado el premio.

– ¡Lo conseguiste, Fate! –decía alegre la pelimorada.

– Lo hicimos, Ginga. –la miró con cariño y lágrimas en sus ojos– No lo habría conseguido sin ti. Gracias por todo. –dio otro pequeño abrazo y la dejó para que ella pudiera abrazar a su pareja y ella se fue a abrazar a su cobriza– Nanoha… –la abrazaba estrechamente.

– Felicidades, Fate-chan. –dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ginga y Fate subieron al escenario para recibir el premio. A pesar de que la rubia quiso compartirlo con su pelimorada amiga, ésta prefirió que la oji borgoña utilizara todo el dinero para mandárselo a los chicos que ella decidió proteger y cuidar. Tras beber unas copas para celebrarlo, Nanoha y Fate se retiraron. Al salir del club, la cobriza tomó la mano de su rubia.

– Fate-chan, por favor… no sueltes nunca mi mano.

– Nunca, Nanoha. –dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la cobriza.

* * *

 _Notas del autor:_

 _La cancion que usé para inspirarme en el momento del concurso fue "Conga" de Gloria Estefan._

 _El proximo capitulo será el último._

 _Siento la demora, pero los problemas familiares volvieron y han sido unas semanas complicadas. La situación ha mejorado y si todo sigue así, antes del domingo subiré el último capítulo._

* * *

 **Saizoh:** _Gracias por tu apoyo y por tener siempre palabras de ánimo para mí. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

 **Nadaoriginal:** _Gracias por tus palabras. Me costó mucho escribir el anterior capítulo... no estaba contenta con él y aún así lo publiqué... Tus palabras hicieron subir mi autoestima. Espero no haberte defraudado con éste..._


	10. Una nueva vida

**Capítulo 9: "Una nueva vida"**

– Fate-chan… –la llamó y se pegó a su cuerpo– Antes de volver a casa, ¿podemos ir al puente donde nos despedimos una vez? –miró hacia la rubia y se encontró con una sonrisa adorable.

– Sí, Nanoha… –susurró mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la cobriza para pegarla más a ella como si eso fuera posible.

Las dos se subieron al auto y Nanoha comenzó a conducir éste hacia el puente donde una vez se despidieron con una sonrisa. Durante el trayecto, Fate no dejaba de mirar a la cobriza, lo que hacía a Nanoha ruborizarse y sonreír como boba. Al llegar, ambas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al puente tomadas de la mano. Nanoha se apoyó en la baranda y miró hacia el mar. La rubia la imitó e hizo lo mismo. Hacía algo de fresco, por lo que la cobriza se arrimó a Fate. Durante unos minutos reinó el silencio y disfrutaron de la compañía y cercanía de la otra.

– Nanoha… –la llamó en un susurro– ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?

– Aquí fue donde nos despedimos una vez y donde nos enamoramos sin entender lo que significaba ese sentimiento. –la miró a los ojos fijamente– Aquí y ahora quiero decirte que te amo con todo mi ser. El amor que tengo por ti nunca morirá porque es eterno. Pase lo que pase y estemos donde estemos, estaré a tu lado y en tu corazón porque ahí es donde pertenezco, al igual que el mío te pertenece solo a ti. –puso su mano a la altura del corazón de la rubia y la miró con mucho amor.

– Nanoha… –acarició la mejilla derecha de la cobriza– Quédate siempre conmigo. Prometo amarte cada día más y protegerte de todo aquello que te lastime. Te amo, Nanoha.

Tras esa promesa, sellaron ese amor eterno con un dulce beso. Después de separar sus labios, la cobriza abrazó a la rubia. Ambas se quedaron unos minutos sintiendo la calidez de la otra. Después de disfrutar de ese momento, volvieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa de la cobriza. Subieron al apartamento y se encontraron con un joven rubio en la puerta apoyado esperando. Nanoha se asustó y refugió tras Fate mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el chico.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Scrya? –dijo la rubia enfadada.

– Nanoha, Fate… –susurró el rubio– He venido para hablar con vosotras.

– Márchate, Yuuno-kun. –pidió la cobriza– No quiero volver a verte. No quiero que estés cerca de nosotras…

– Lo único que quiero es pediros perdón. El tiempo que estuve detenido me sirvió para pensar. Fui un completo idiota al pensar que podría ocupar el sitio de Fate… Me arrepiento de lo que hice y por eso estoy aquí. Me marcho del país. Empiezo una nueva vida en otro lugar para que vosotras empecéis la vida que os merecéis, juntas… Nuevamente, os pido disculpas. –bajó su mirada y se marchó.

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas para luego mirarse y sonreír. Entraron en el apartamento y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

– ¿Vivio ya duerme? –preguntó la rubia.

– Vivio está con Hayate-chan en su casa. Harán una fiesta de pijamas. –rió un poco– Necesitaba estar sola para poder hablar contigo tranquilamente, aunque salió todo un poco diferente. –volvió a reír– Voy a darme un baño para entrar en calor, Fate-chan. Deberías de hacer lo mismo. –se retiró para preparar la tina.

– Nanoha, tengo que volver a casa de Precia. no tengo nada aquí. Me llevé todas mis pertenencias allí. Se suponía que no volvería aquí nunca más. –bajó la mirada– Así que esperaré a que salgas y me marcharé.

– Fate-chan… –se acercó al volver del baño.

– ¿Hm? –dijo la rubia levantando de nuevo la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada intensa de la oji lavanda.

– Te amo. –dijo y le dio un corto pero suave beso– Quiero que te quedes aquí. Buscaremos algo que te puedas poner. –la tomó de la mano y la dirigió a su habitación– Y sino, siempre puedes dormir desnuda. –le dijo de manera coqueta para guiñarle un ojo después.

– Na…Na…Nano…ha. –tartamudeó mientras se ponía completamente roja.

– Nyahaha.

– Nanoha… –la abrazó y susurró en su oído haciéndola sobresaltarse– Quiero preguntarte algo… es importante para mí.

– Di…dime. –dijo nerviosa y volteándose, pero sin soltarse.

– Nanoha… yo quería saber si tú… si tú… –empezó a tartamudear– si tú quisieras…

– Fate-chan, ¿por qué estas nerviosa? –rodeó el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos y junto sus frentes– Puedes decirme lo que sea y siempre estaré a tu lado.

– Nanoha… –la llamó en un suspiro y se relajó– ¿Te casarías conmigo? –dijo firme.

– ¿Qué? –abrió los ojos en sorpresa la cobriza.

– ¿Te casarías conmigo, Nanoha? –le sonrió– ¿Para qué pedirte que seas mi novia cuando lo que quiero es compartir mi vida contigo y Vivio? Quiero estar para vosotras dos siempre. Nanoha, te amo. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Nanoha empezó a llorar. Fate lo interpretó como un rechazo y fue deshaciendo el apretado abrazo que las unía, pero Nanoha se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con mucha pasión. La rubia se sorprendió, pero cuando reaccionó, le correspondió de la misma manera. Las manos de ambas no podían quedarse quietas y empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo de la otra. La cobriza guio a la rubia hacia el baño entre besos. Al llegar, Nanoha empezó a desabrochar el vestido que llevaba su rubia. Fate no se quedó atrás y la imitó. Cuando se quedaron en ropa interior, Fate cargó a Nanoha en brazos y se quedaron a un paso de la tina.

– Eres hermosa. –dijo la rubia con la voz ronca.

– … –la cobriza se ruborizó.

Nanoha siguió desvistiendo a Fate y viceversa. Cuando estuvieron totalmente desnudas, entraron en la tina. Primero entró la rubia y después la cobriza, pero al entrar la segunda, resbaló y cayó sobre Fate.

– Lo siento, Fate-chan…

Ambas habían sentido una corriente eléctrica al sentir sus cuerpos desnudos. Nanoha no pudo evitarlo más y besó nuevamente con pasión a la rubia. Fate atrapó con sus dos manos el trasero de la cobriza haciéndola gemir. Nanoha empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada con sus manos. Dejó su boca para hacer un camino de besos y mordiscos en el cuello. La rubia realmente lo estaba disfrutando. En un rápido movimiento, Fate se colocó sobre la cobriza y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos mientras la besaba. La rubia siguió el recorrido del cuerpo de la cobriza hasta su zona más íntima. La cobriza tembló un poco, no por miedo, por anticipación, pero se dejó llevar por la pasión que sentía en esos momentos. La oji borgoña entró poco a poco en el cálido interior de su Nanoha y comenzó a mover su dedo, al principio lento y después más rápido, haciendo que la cobriza gimiera cada vez más. Tras unos minutos, el interior de la cobriza empezó a contraerse, dando a entender que estaba a punto de llegar. Fate siguió con sus movimientos mientras atrapó un pecho de la cobriza con su boca y succionaba el pezón. Nanoha no pudo aguantar más y llegó al clímax. Fue tan fuerte que se quedó sin fuerzas, y el calor del baño tampoco ayudaba mucho. Poco a poco se fue escurriendo en la tina hasta casi ahogarse. La rubia, preocupada, la tomó por la cintura y la subió para arriba.

– Nanoha, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada– ¿Nanoha? –volvió a preguntar tras no obtener respuesta.

– Lo siento, Fate-chan. Mis fuerzas me abandonaron por un momento. –rió leve– ¿Podemos continuar en mi habitación? –se acercó y mordió suave el labio inferior de la rubia, haciendo que ésta se excitara de nuevo– Si seguimos aquí siento que me desmayaré.

– Sí, Nanoha. –sonrió la rubia para ponerse en pie y salir de la tina.

La cobriza la observaba detenidamente y de una forma un poco lasciva. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio a su rubia frente a ella, totalmente desnuda, y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a salir. Aceptó la mano que le fue ofrecida y salió de la tina. Ambas se secaron y se fueron a la habitación de la cobriza tomadas de la mano. Al llegar, Nanoha tumbó suavemente a Fate en la cama y ella se subió encima.

– Es mi turno, Fate-chan. –dio un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja– Prepárate… va a ser una noche muy larga… –susurró en su oído.

– Nanoha… –la llamó tras tragar saliva y ruborizarse completamente.

La oji lavanda besó apasionadamente a la oji borgoña, siendo correspondida en el mismo instante en que sus labios se rozaron. Poco a poco, la cobriza empezó un vaivén lento con su cadera, haciendo que ambos sexos rozaran y las hicieran gemir al unísono tras sentir el contacto. Mientras la cobriza seguía con el vaivén lento, con su boca recorría el cuello de su amada, haciéndola temblar y gemir. Dejó el vaivén para hacer un recorrido con la boca por los pechos y abdomen de la rubia para luego introducir dos dedos en la zona más íntima de la rubia. Lo que empezó con un movimiento lento, se convirtió en pocos segundos en unos movimientos rápidos y salvajes haciendo que la rubia gimiera cada vez más hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más y llegó al clímax. Como dijo la cobriza, iba a ser una noche muy larga… Estuvieron haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer, donde ya, totalmente agotadas, la rubia abrazó por detrás a la cobriza y la pegó a ella. Nanoha colocó sus manos sobre las de Fate.

– Nanoha… –la llamó en un susurro.

– ¿Hm? –respondió casi dormida.

– No quiero romper este momento… –dijo para hundir su cara en el cuello de la cobriza– pero anoche no respondiste a mi pregunta…

– Fate-chan… –la cobriza se giró quedando cara a cara con la rubia– Yo… –la miró a los ojos para que viera que no mentía– Sí, quiero casarme contigo. –sonrió.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó incrédula.

– Sí. ¿A caso crees que si la respuesta fuera negativa habría estado toda la noche haciendo el amor contigo? –sonrió pícaramente haciendo ruborizar a la rubia.

– Nanoha… –le dedicó una sonrisa de las que derretían– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrarlo con Vivio?

– Vivio se pondrá muy feliz al saber que tendrá a su Fate-mama siempre a su lado. –se volvió a ruborizar la rubia.

– Fate-mama… me gusta como suena. –rió un poco– Bien, entonces en pie. –se levantó de la cama y se quedó frente a la cama esperando que Nanoha hiciera lo mismo.

– Fate-chan… si me muestras tu sensual cuerpo desnudo sólo tendré ganas de hacerte mía una vez más… –se mordió el labio inferior.

– Na…nano…ha… –se tapó su cuerpo con sus manos– No me mires así. Pareces una pervertida…

– Nyahaha. –rió– ¿Para qué quieres que me levante, Fate-chan? Estoy muy cansada. Me has dejado sin energía…

– Tenemos que celebrar nuestro compromiso con nuestra hija. –la cobriza la miró con una sonrisa al escucharla decir eso– Y te recuerdo que no tengo ropa aquí, tengo que ir a casa de Precia-mama. ¿Qué te parece si voy yo a casa de Precia-mama a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa y tú vas a recoger a Vivio a casa de Hayate? Nos podemos encontrar donde tú digas.

– Está bien, Fate-chan… tú ganas… –se puso en pie– Voy a ducharme e iré a por Vivio. Avísame cuando hayas terminado y quedamos, ¿está bien?

– Está bien, mi amor. –dijo haciendo ruborizar a la cobriza– Te veo en un rato. –se acercó ya vestida a la cobriza, le dio un beso y se marchó.

Nanoha se duchó y preparó un café. Lo necesitaba para permanecer despierta tras la noche que había tenido. Se ruborizó al recordar todo lo que había hecho con la rubia. Tras beberse el café y recoger un poco la casa, se marchó hacia la casa de Hayate para recoger a su hija. Al llegar, Vivio ya la estaba esperando, pues la había llamado para decirle que la recogería temprano ya que tenían algo que hacer. Tras recogerla, la cobriza le mandó un mensaje a la rubia para preguntarle por el lugar de encuentro. Ésta le respondió que se dirigiera al parque, junto al lago. Nanoha puso el auto en marcha y se dirigió junto a Vivio hacia allí. Al llegar, la rubia ya la estaba esperando. La pequeña, al ver a su profesora, salió corriendo hacia ella.

– ¡Fate-sensei! –la abrazó fuerte.

– Hola, Vivio. –acarició su cabeza como siempre hacía.

– Hola, Fate-chan. –dijo la cobriza con mucho cariño.

– Hola, mi amor. –le dio un corto beso en los labios haciéndola ruborizar de nuevo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –gritaba la niña confundida– Mamá…

– Verás, Vivio… –la cobriza se rascó la nuca nerviosa mientras se colocaba al lado de la rubia.

– Vivio… ¿Recuerdas nuestro plan? –la niña asintió mientras que la cobriza estaba confundida– Pues… funcionó… –sonrió a la pequeña– Así que a partir de ahora…

– ¡Fate-mama! –gritó emocionada y abrazando a su nueva mamá de nuevo.

– ¿Qué plan, Fate-chan? –preguntó curiosa.

– Vivio me ayudó un poco y me dio el valor para hablar contigo y confesarte mi amor. –le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

– Fate-chan… Vivio… –miró a cada una con total ternura– Os quiero mucho. –dijo y abrazó a su familia.

– Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama… –llamó la niña a sus mamás– ¿A dónde iremos?

– A divertirnos, Vivio. –le contestó la rubia– Vamos…

Nanoha tomó a la rubia de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Ambas sonrieron ante el hecho. Vivio, completamente feliz, tomó la mano de su ahora Fate-mama y las tres se dirigieron hacia ningún sitio en particular. Sólo querían pasar tiempo las unas con las otras y celebrar una nueva vida juntas. Ahora eran una familia. Una familia que permanecerá unida por el resto de sus días porque tienen lo más importante: amor. Un amor fuerte y profundo para toda la eternidad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Notas de autor:_

 _Hasta aquí esta historia. Espero de veras que os haya gustado._

 _Gracias a todos los que habéis dedicado tiempo a leerla y dejar un review._

 _Nadaoriginal y Saizoh: muchas gracias por dejarme siempre palabras que me han hecho mejorar y buscar la perfección para haceros disfrutar la historia. Gracias, de corazón._


End file.
